Ektós Elénchou
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: Petaka apa yang akan terjadi jika seseorang tidak bisa membedakan antara cinta dan obsesi? JUNHAO / JunhuiXMinghao / JunXThe8 / SEVENTEEN / BxB / SchoolLife
1. Chapter 1

Ektós Elénchou

(εκτός ελέγχου)

Cast :: Junhui, Minghao, Wonwoo dan sisanya temukan sendiri ya xD

Genre :: Thriller, romance

Rate :: T+

Warning :: Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!School-life.

Summary :: Petaka apa yang akan terjadi jika seseorang tidak bisa membedakan antara cinta dan obsesi?

Disclaimer :: Cast disini semuanya milik Tuhan YME, orangtuanya, dan diri mereka masing-masing. Yang milik saya cuma ceritanya aja.

Kalau ada kesamaan, itu murni karena ketidaksengajaan.

ddideubeogeo17 present

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

" _YA! Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi, itu benar –benar menyeramkan!"_

" _Benar! Hentikan, aku benar-benar merinding membayangkannya."_

" _Ck! Kalian berdua sangat berisik! Eh, sampai mana tadi?"_

" _Itu, sampai mayatnya dibawa pihak yang berwenang ke rumah sakit."_

" _Ohiya, jadi dari yang kudengar, saat petugas tersebut masuk ke kamar mayat di RS Han Kang, baru beberapa menit dia sudah berteriak sambil berlari keluar karena. . ."_

" _DOR !"_

" _YAA !"_

" _OMONA!"_

" _Cepat duduk di bangku masing-masing!"_

" _N-ne s-saem!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suasana duka melingkupi lingkungan Pledis High School di senin pagi itu. Penjuru sekolah sedang gempar karena berita yang baru saja tersebar mengenai salah satu teman mereka. Kang Hyera, siswi cantik berpenampilan menarik dan dikenal sebagai pribadi yang periang telah ditemukan tewas mengenaskan pada hari minggu malam. Kontan saja hal ini menjadi bahan pembicaran hampir seluruh siswa disini. Mereka sudah mendengar berbagai versi cerita yang tersebar, cerita yang berlangsung dari _mulut ke mulut_ pasti sudah dibumbui dengan 'racikan' tertentu.

Semua kegemparan di Pledis High School sangat berdampak pada kondisi psikis Junhui, yang lebih sering dipanggil oleh teman-temannya dengan sebutan Jun. Siswa populer yang menjabat sebagai ketua klub teater di sekolahnya ini merupakan siswa asal China yang berada di kelas yang sama dengan Hyera, kelas 3-2. Namun, bukan itu poinnya. Jun lah orang terakhir yang bersama dengan Hyera di hari minggu karena mereka memang berencana untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama, hmm belum dapat dikatakan 'berkencan' karena sesungguhnya Jun tidak menyukai Hyera, ia hanya tidak tega menolak ajakan pergi Hyera. Bahkan Jun sendiri masih bingung dengan orientasi seksualnya, _fyi_.

Namun sungguh, Jun telah memastikan bahwa dia mengantar Hyera sampai rumahnya. Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin di senin pagi dia mendengar kabar bahwa Hyera telah meninggal secara mengenaskan di taman dekat rumahnya dengan keadaan tubuh bersimbah darah serta beberapa tulang tubuh yang patah.

Beberapa teman sekelas Jun yang mengetahui bahwa Jun dan Hyera pergi bersama pun menanyai Jun dengan berbagai hal. Namun, Jun berani bersumpah bahwa dia tidak mengetahui apapun.

.

.

.

 _Atmosfir canggung begitu kental terasa diantara sepasang manusia berbeda gender yang sedang berdiri di depan pagar sebuah rumah._

" _Hyera-ya silahkan masuk ke dalam rumah. Katamu tadi kau sendirian kan? Jangan lupa mengunci pintu dan menutup jendela. Hmm, oh iya, jangan tidur larut malam juga. Besok kan hari senin."_

" _Ah? N-ne. Kau juga Jun-ah, hati-hati di jalan. Aku masuk rumah dulu, ppai~" ucap gadis bernama Hyera secara malu-malu._

" _Ne~ ppai." Ucap Jun._

.

.

.

"Jun gege? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang namja pada seseorang yang duduk sendiri di dalam kelasnya. Jangan heran, ini jam istirahat. Tentu sebagian besar yang lain akan lebih memilih pergi ke kantin.

". . ."

Karena tidak mendapatkan respon berarti, namja tersebut melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke depan wajah sang lawan bicara.

"Ah? Huh? Minghao? Ada apa?"

"Ck, harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu pada gege. Sebenarnya gege kenapa? Masih memikirkan kasus kematian Hyera, hm?" tanya namja yang ternyata bernama Minghao. Ia adalah adik kelas sekaligus tetangga Jun dan sama-sama berasal dari China. Karena banyak memiliki kesamaan mereka pun menjadi sahabat dekat meskipun terpaut umur setahun.

"Iya.. Aku merasa sedih, terpukul, ah sungguh ini sangat rumit. Aku bingung harus mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata apa." Kata Jun dengan pandangan sendu.

"Ssstt.. Gege tenanglah. Aku percaya padamu, semua orang juga percaya padamu. Aku yakin semuanya akan terkuak pada waktunya. Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Ucap Minghao sambil memeluk Jun perlahan.

"Ne. Terima kasih banyak Hao-ya. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku" ucap Jun membalas pelukan Minghao.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, di pintu kelas yang tidak tertutup rapat ada seseorang dengan sepasang mata yang tajam dan berwajah _emo_ melihat interaksi mereka. Dia pun menyeringai dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

.

"Hao-ya! Nanti jangan langsung pulang, kita akan ke rumah Jungkook. Ingat, _deadline_ tugas kelompok Biologi itu lusa."

"Seokmin-ah, tidak bisakah untuk hari ini aku izin saja? Masih ada sehari, aku berjanji aku yang akan menyelesaikan sisanya." Rengek Minghao dengan wajah menggemaskannya.

"Aniya! Hei jangan pasang _aegyo attack_ begitu, aku sudah kebal tahu!" ucap Seokmin.

"Pffthahahaha" terdengar tawa dari dua orang lainnya.

"Ish! Ya! Jungkook-ah, Bambam-ah, kalian jahat. Sama saja seperti Seokmin, menyebalkan!" Minghao benar-benar mem _pout_ kan bibirnya pertanda dia sedang benar-benar kesal.

"Aigoo~ mianhae. Ne, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku, bambam, dan Seokmin yang akan mengerjakannya di rumahku hari ini, dan besok kau harus berjanji akan menyelesaikannya." Ucap Jungkook.

"Woah? Jinjja?! Ya Jungkook-ah! Kau yang terbaik!" Minghao berhambur memeluk Jungkook.

"Nah contohlah Jungkook wahai kuda liar, dia saja baik. Wleee!" Ucap Minghao sambil _mehrong_ ke arah Seokmin.

"Mwoya?! Siapa yang kau sebut kuda liar, huh? Lagipula belum tentu Bambam setuju." Balas Seokmin.

"Bambam? Kau mengizikanku tidak hadir hari ini kan? Hmm? Hanya kali ini, biasanya juga aku kan selalu hadir."

"Tentu saja." Jawab Bambam kalem.

"Haha _skakmat_ kau Lee-Kuda-Seokmin. Lagipula aku yakin dari total waktu yang ada, 30 persen kalian gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas dan sisanya akan kalian gunakan untuk mengobrol tentang kasus Kang Hyera."

"Tidak!" ucap mereka bertiga kompak, kecuali Minghao tentu saja.

"Mustahil, aku tidak percaya. Sudah ya aku duluan, bye hehe." Tanpa mendengar respon ketiga temannya, Minghao pun meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

BRUK!

"Mianhae." Ucap Jun panik dan membantu orang yang ditabraknya untuk berdiri.

"Ne."

"Eoh? Wonwoo-ya? Kau baik-baik saja?" Jun jelas kenal siapa yang ditabraknya, karena meski mereka berbeda kelas tapi mereka berada di tingkat yang sama.

"Ne. Aku baik." Ucap Wonwoo singkat.

"Aigoo sungguh aku tadi tidak memperhatikan jalan jadi-"

"Ini. Ponselmu jatuh."

"Ah? Oh.. Ne, te-terima kasih Wonwoo-ya." Ucap Jun tergagap karena perkataan yang sebelumnya sudah dipotong oleh Wonwoo

"Sama-sama."

Wonwoo pun berlalu begitu saja dengan arah jalan yang berlawanan dengan Jun, namun di langkah ke lima, tiba-tiba Wonwoo memanggil Jun.

"Jun-ah. . ." panggilnya tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Ne?" Jawab Jun dan menghadap Wonwoo yang membelakanginya.

"Maaf sebelumnya jika aku terkesan lancang, tapi aku tidak sengaja melihat layar ponselmu dan ada nama Minghao disana."

". . ." Jun terdiam, berusaha memahami maksud perkataan Wonwoo.

"Menjauhlah darinya."

"Mw-mwo?! Apa maksud-" belum selesai Jun bicara namun tubuh Wonwoo sudah menghilang di tikungan koridor.

"Ck tidak heran kalo dia disebut-sebut sebagai anak teraneh di sekolah ini. Menyuruhku menjauh dari Minghao? Memangnya dia siapa? Kenal dekat denganku saja tidak, dasar. Eh? Tapi nada bicaranya aneh, mungkinkah kesal? cemburu? Apa mungkin dia menyukaiku? Atau menyukai Minghao? Hah~" Monolog Jun mengiringi langkahnya ke ruang klub teater untuk mengadakan rapat dengan anggotanya.

.

"Baik, kurasa cukup pertemuan kita hari ini. Selamat sore dan hati-hati ya kalian semua."

"Ne Jun hyung!"

"Ne Jun-ah!"

Beberapa menit kemudian ruang klub teater yang semula ramai menjadi sepi setelah beberapa anggotanya keluar, pengecualian untuk sang ketua klub yang tetap berdiam diri di dalam.

"DOR!"

"HUAAA!"

"hehehehe"

"YA! Dasar anak nakal! Sini kau!"

"Gyahahaha hah hah a-ampun. Aduh sudah Jun gege, aku geli. Berhenti menggelitiki perutku."

"hah~ hah~ makanya jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu lagi. Ohiya, kenapa kau belum pulang Minghao-ya?"

"Aku? Menunggu gege. Ayo kita pulang." Ucap Minghao riang.

"Mwo? Cih, seingatku kemarin kau bilang memiliki tugas kelompok. Apa kau mangkir dari kerja kelompok?"

"Hehehe hanya kali ini gege, sungguh, DAN JANGAN LEMPAR BOTOL KOSONG PADAKU." Teriak Minghao karena kaget.

"Pfthaha baiklah, kaja!" tanpa merasa berdosa Jun pun merangkul bahu Minghao.

.

Sebulan berlalu setelah berita menggemparkan mengenai tewasnya Kang Hyera. Tidak terasa sebentar lagi adalah hari ulang tahun Pledis High School, yang berarti tiga hari sekolah tidak akan mengadakan kegiatan belajar mengajar dan diganti dengan acara festival, lomba antar kelas, pentas seni, dan sebagainya.

Semua ketua klub sibuk dengan persiapannya masing-masing. Termasuk Jun yang beberapa waktu belakangan ini sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan klubnya tampilkan, dan akhirnya dia memilih untuk bekerja sama dengan klub dance. Jun akan menggarap konsep teater musikal, jadi dia rasa ide yang bagus jika anggota dari klub dance bergabung dengan anggotanya di klub teater.

"Hey Minghao-ya!" sapa seorang namja.

"Eo? Seokmin-ah? Ada apa?" balas namja yang sebelumnya dipanggil Minghao.

"Tidak, hanya iseng menyapamu saja."

"Ck dasar kuda! Pergi sana!"

"Ish! Jangan mengatai dan marah-marah padaku, kenapa wajahmu murung seperti itu hm?"

"Tidak apa. Sudah sana pergi!"

"Tidak mau. Aku bosan, kantin sedang ramai sekali karena banyak kelas yang sama seperti kita, _jam kosong_. Mungkin karena sebagian besar guru ikut rapat."

"hmm. . ."

"Eh Minghao-ya? Kau tau tidak, kalo Jun gege sahabatmu itu sedang dekat dengan Jihyun noona?"

"MWO?" teriak Minghao refleks.

"Yak! Tidak usah berteriak di telingaku juga."

"Kau sungguhan? Itu berita sudah terbukti kebenarannya atau hanya gosip murahan?" tuntut Minghao.

"Ya benar atau tidaknya aku juga tidak begitu tahu, tapi kurasa mereka cocok-cocok saja. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Seokmin sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Cih cocok darimananya! Tidak! Jelas tidak." Ucap Minghao cemberut dan menimbulkan efek _gemas_ bagi tiap orang yang melihatnya.

"haha aigoo yaampun, aku bercanda. Uuu cupcup jangan sedih. Sini seokmin peluk dulu." Cengir Seokmin sambil berusaha memeluk Minghao.

"Kyaa! Andwae! Menjauhlah!" teriak Minghao sambil lari keluar kelas.

"Hah~ Minghao minghao… sampai kapan kau akan memendam perasaan mu pada Jun hyung hm?" monolog Seokmin.

.

"Hentikan."

Langkah Minghao seketika terhenti ketika mendengar suara seseorang. Dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok Wonwoo yang sedang bersandar pada salah satu batang pohon di taman belakang sekolah.

"Maaf? Sunbaenim bicara padaku?" tanya Minghao bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Menurutmu?" ucap Wonwoo dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Maaf? Maksud sunbaenim 'hentikan' apa?" jawab Minghao sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Cih, hentikan perasaan konyolmu pada Jun!" ucap Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Apa? A-apa maksud sunbaenim? Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Jun gege."

" _You're a big liar_. Hentikan atau kau tahu akibatnya." Seiring dengan selesainya kalimat yang diucapkan, Wonwoo pun meninggalkan Minghao seorang diri dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

.

"Jun gege!" sapa Minghao.

"Oh hai Minghao-ya. Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Jun.

"Aku menunggu gege. Sejak gege sibuk menyiapkan _project_ dengan Jihyun noona, kita sudah tidak pernah pulang bersama." Jawab Minghao riang seperti biasanya.

"Hei ralat kata-katamu itu. Gege tidak hanya dengan Jihyun noona saja, tetapi dengan yang lainnya juga."

"Gege bohong! Aku dengar kalian kemarin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja di kafe dekat sekolah, apa itu yang namanya 'menyiapkan _project'_ huh?" ketus Minghao.

"Eih.. Apa ini? Kau cemburu hm? Aigoo Minghao ku manis sekali." Goda Jun sambil menyenggol bahu Minghao dengan bahunya. Minghao yang merasa malu pun hanya terdiam dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Aaaa jangan menggodaku terus Jun gege!"

"Hehe.. Tapi sungguh maafkan gege. Hari ini gege sudah berjanji dengan Jihyun, masih ada beberapa hal yang harus gege bahas dengannya." Ucap Jun dengan wajah penuh sesal.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya ge." Ekspresi menggemaskan Minghao langsung berubah 180 derajat digantikan ekspresi muramnya.

"Hei! Jangan sedih, segitu rindunya kah pada gege tampanmu ini? Hehe aku janji, besok kita pulang bersama."

"Eih narsis sekali, tampan darimana. Masih lebih tampan aku. Tapi sungguhan kan gege, _yaksok_?" dengan kekanakan Minghao langsung mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Kedua jari kelingking anak adam yang bertaut itupun harus terlepas ketika seorang gadis cantik dengan tinggi semampai mengetuk pintu kelas 3-2, tempat Jun dan Minghao berada sedari tadi.

"Ehem, maaf mengganggu. Jun? Jadi kita akan membahasnya dimana?"

"Oh Jihyun? Tidak mengganggu kok, sungguh. Hmm dimana ya? Nanti saja di jalan kita bahas lagi. Minghao? Gege pamit duluan ne? Kau langsung pulang ya, jangan kemana-mana lagi. "

"Ne~"

"Kami pamit dulu ya. Annyeong." Ucap Jihyun formalitas.

"Ne, nado annyeong~"

Setelah Jun dan Jihyun tidak terlihat, Minghao pun beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya dan berjalan pulang. Namun dari ujung lapangan Minghao dapat melihat Jun yang membonceng Jihyun dengan sepeda motornya.

"hah~ Jun gege…" monolog Minghao dengan nada putus asa. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ada Wonwoo yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon dan menatap tajam kepergian Jun dan Jihyun.

Tanpa diduga, tatapan mereka bertemu dalam sepersekian detik. Namun Wonwoo lebih dulu memutuskan pandangan mereka dan pergi begitu saja.

"Itu Wonwoo sunbaenim kan? Ck, sudahlah, aku tidak peduli."

.

" _Terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai rumah ya Jun-ah."_

" _Ah ne sama-sama. Masuklah, ini sudah malam. Aku pulang dulu ya."_

" _Tu-tunggu!" Jihyun berucap secara spontan dan menahan lengan Jun._

" _Ne?"_

" _Ehem.. Begini, aku sebenarnya sudah tertarik padamu sejak kita di tingkat 2 Senior High School, jadi. . . jadi. . . begini," Jihyun terlihat bingung dan gugup, Jun pun hanya bisa tersenyum lembut._

" _Aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi maaf, kurasa belakangan ini aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan. Jeongmal mianhae Jihyun-ah. Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan orang lain yang jauh lebih baik dariku." Ucap Jun sambil menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya._

" _A-ah.. Ne, tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Jangan meminta maaf. Tapi bisakah aku meminta satu permohonan?"_

" _Tentu, katakan saja."_

" _Aku ingin memelukmu."_

" _. . ."_

" _Eh ta-tapi jika kau keberatan, tidak juga tidak apa-apa sung-"_

 _GREP!_

" _Sstt. . . Siapa yang bilang keberatan, hm? Kuharap setelah ini hubungan kita tidak berubah canggung dan kita tetap menjadi teman ya." Setelah itu Jun melepaskan pelukannya dan berpamitan._

 _Setelah Jun benar-benar pergi, Jihyun pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa menyadari bahwa di balik pohon yang ada di seberang rumahnya, terlihat seseorang dengan pakaian, topi, dan masker serba hitam tengah mengamati setiap pergerakannya dari saat Jun masih disana._

 _Di kamar Jihyun. . ._

" _Eh? Siapa yang menelpon dengan nomor tidak dikenal ya?" monolog Jihyun sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya dan membuka berbagai akun sosial media miliknya. Tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk dari nomor tidak dikenal yang isinya 'Jihyun! Ini aku Jun. Tolong aku, kurasa motorku memiliki sedikit kendala. Temui aku di taman komplek rumahmu ya. Terima kasih, maaf merepotkan.'_

 _Jihyun mulai melangkah keluar rumah untuk menghampiri Jun. Orangtuanya sedang ke luar negeri dan dia adalah anak tunggal, jadi tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa dimintai tolong. Akhirnya pilihan jatuh pada kenekatannya untuk menghampiri Jun, meski dia sendiri agak merasa aneh dengan maksud tujuan Jun meminta tolong padanya yang jelas-jelas tidak mengerti urusan otomotif._

 _Saat melewati gang yang sangat gelap dan sepi entah kenapa Jihyun merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Jihyun lantas berlari pelan untuk segera melewati gang tersebut karena itu satu-satunya jalan tercepat untuk menuju taman di komplek perumahannya._

 _SRET! BUGH!_

 _Dengan secepat kilat sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu menarik tangan Jihyun dan memukul bagian tengkuk Jihyun hingga ia pingsan. Lalu digendongnya Jihyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri kedalam rumah Jihyun hingga sampai ke kamarnya._

 _Ia mulai menggunakan sarung tangan lalu mengikat Jihyun di kursi belajar dengan tali yang dibawanya. Kemudian mulai melucuti pakaian Jihyun hingga hanya tersisa pakaian dalamnya saja, lalu dikeluarkannya cutter dan mulai memberi goresan-goresan secara acak di wajah dan tubuh Jihyun hingga tidak berapa lama tubuh putih nan mulus itu sudah dipenuhi tetesan darah yang mengalir dari tiap-tiap goresan luka._

" _Sshh. . , Aw! Hiks.. perih. Eomma, Appa sakit. Hiks" rintih Jihyun yang terpaksa sadar dari pingsannya karena tidak kuat menahan perih di sekujur tubuh dan wajah._

" _Mwo? Haha sakit? Benarkah? Tetapi kau beruntung Jihyun, setidaknya sakitmu itu berdarah. Tidak sepertiku, aku juga sakit! Sakit yang teramat namun tidak terlihat, memuakkan! haha" tawa dan suara orang tersebut terasa familiar di telinga Jihyun._

" _hiks.. hiks.. sebenarnya kau siapa? Apa mau mu dan apa salah ku? Hentikan kumohon.. ini menyakitkan hiks" percuma saja Jihyun membuka mata karena sosok didepannya benar-benar menggunakan pakaian tertutup._

" _Aku? Siapa? Kurasa aku adalah mimpi terburukmu. Mau ku adalah membunuhmu, dan salah mu adalah mengusik seseorang yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaanku!" bentak sosok tersebut._

 _Tanpa memedulikan rintihan dan erangan sakit dari Jihyun, ia mulai mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari kantongnya. Namun seakan teringat sesuatu, dia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan ia gunakan sebagai alat untuk membekap mulut Jihyun. Dia sangat benci jika korbannya berteriak, sangat merepotkan._

 _Seperti sudah terlatih dia mulai memotong nadi di tangan Jihyun dengan pisau lipatnya dan menyeringai penuh kepuasan disaat Jihyun mulai mengejang dan terlihat meregang nyawa. Seiring makin banyaknya darah yang mengalir, makin hilang juga kesadaran Jihyun. Setelah beberapa menit napasnya terputus-putus, akhirnya tubuh Jihyun sampai pada batasnya dan ia pun menghembuskan napas terakhirnya._

" _Hei! Ups.. kau sudah 'pergi' ya? Baguslah. Pergi untuk selamanya dan tenang di alam barumu. Jangan pernah kembali." Setelah mengatakan hal terseburt, sosok misterius itu membelah perut Jihyun, darah pun terciprat ke wajahnya yang untung sebagian tertutup oleh masker hitam. Dengan beberapa organ dalam yang berceceran ia menggantung tubuh tak bernyawa Jihyun ke langit-langit kamar, namun yang ia gantung hanyalah bagian pergelangan tangan tempat ia memotong nadi Jihyun. Tubuh itu tergantung dengan darah bercucuran kebawah dan keadaan perut yang terkoyak hingga organ dalamnya menggantung-gantung di udara._

" _Kasihan ya dirimu. Selamat tinggal." Dengan menyeringai sosok tersebut pun meninggalkan tubuh Jihyun yang menggantung dengan begitu mengenaskan. Pembunuhan yang dilakukannya tampak rapih –abaikan bagian darah yang terciprat keman-mana, seolah-olah ia sudah sangat ahli dan terbiasa._

 _._

Tiga hari kemudian. . .

"Oh shit!"

PLAK!

"Aw yak! Minghao-ya, hentikan kebiasaan mu yang suka memukul kepalaku."

"Habis kau berisik sekali Seokmin dan jangan mengumpat!"

Keributan terdengar dari meja kantin di ujung yang berisikan empat siswa tingkat dua yang sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya bersama.

"Hei, hentikan pertengkaran tidak penting kalian berdua." Kata Jungkook yang tidak habis pikir dengan kebiasaan Seokmin-Minghao yang sering bertengkar.

"Aku kaget! Sungguh. Ini kurang dari dua bulan sejak berita kematian Hyera noona, dan sekarang? Jihyun noona! Menakutkan! Ya bambam-ah, kau yakin berita tersebut benar-benar akurat?" tanya Seokmin dengan ekspresi penasaran di wajahnya.

"Keakuratan berita bahwa Jihyun noona meninggal dengan cara mengenaskan sih aku yakin akurat, karena rumah ku kan dekat dengan rumahnya, hanya beda beberapa blok saja. Bahkan sejak terkuaknya berita tersebut, tetangga di sekitar rumahku tidak berhenti membicarakannya." Jawab Bambam.

"Benar-benar sadis. Orang itu tega sekali sampai mengoyak tubuh orang lain dengan sekeji itu." Komentar Minghao.

Tanpa disadari oleh keempatnya, ada sepasang mata yang memerhatikan mereka dengan tatapan tajam yang sulit diartikan, dia pun bergumam "Bodoh."

.

.

.

TBC

*Hai! Selamat malam minggu xD gimana? Ada yang minta lanjut atau ngga?

**Biar aku tau pendapat kalian sama cerita ini, tolong RnR ya hwehehe see you!


	2. Chapter 2

Ektós Elénchou

(εκτός ελέγχου)

Cast :: Junhui, Minghao, Wonwoo dan sisanya temukan sendiri ya xD

Genre :: Thriller, romance

Rate :: T+

Warning :: Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!School-life.

Summary :: Petaka apa yang akan terjadi jika seseorang tidak bisa membedakan antara cinta dan obsesi?

Disclaimer :: Cast disini semuanya milik Tuhan YME, orangtuanya, dan diri mereka masing-masing. Yang milik saya cuma ceritanya aja.

Kalau ada kesamaan, itu murni karena ketidaksengajaan.

ddideubeogeo17 present

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Lagi –lagi Jun menjadi topik pembicaraan terhangat di seluruh penjuru Pledis High School. Bagaimana tidak, secara kebetulan sudah dua orang teman perempuannya menjadi korban pembunuhan sadis tepat setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu terakhirnya bersama Jun.

Belakangan ini Jun cenderung menjadi pendiam dan terlihat sangat murung. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, ia baru menyadari suatu hal yang janggal. Di saat masih kecil, setiap Jun menemukan teman baru khususnya perempuan, baik karena bertemu di taman sekitar rumah ataupun teman baru di sekolah lalu mereka menjadi dekat, tidak berapa lama pasti tersiar kabar bahwa anak tersebut menghilang. Berita seperti itu membuat orangtuanya langsung _protektif_ dan melarangnya bermain keluar rumah, maka yang menjadi teman Jun hanyalah Minghao seorang –ingat jika mereka adalah tetangga.

"Ya!" Jun terkaget karena merasakan dingin di pipi sebelah kanannya. Ia pun tertarik dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Hehehe kaget ya? Lagipula sedang apa gege duduk sendirian sambil termenung di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi ini? Hiii… seram" celetuk Minghao. Ternyata Minghao lah yang menempelkan sebotol minuman dingin di pipi Jun. Tanpa menunggu respon sang lawan bicara, Minghao segera mendudukan dirinya di sebelah kanan Jun.

"Hah~ Ada keperluan apa kau kesini? Jika tidak ada apa-apa, tinggalkan aku sendiri. Ku mohon." Jun berusaha memasang wajah semelas mungkin.

"Hmm tidak. Aku akan menemani gege saja. Lagipula sebentar lagi bel pulang berbunyi. Aku bosan di kelas."

"Mwo?! Yak! Jangan bilang kau membolos, aigoo apa yang akan Xu ahjussi katakan jika tahu anak semata wayangnya yang ber _image_ polos ini memb-hmpphh" belum selesai Jun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Minghao sudah membekap mulut Jun dengan tangan kanannya yang menganggur –karena tangan kirinya masih memegang botol yang niatnya diberikan untuk Jun.

"Tenanglah sedikit ge, jangan berisik! Kelas ku sedang jam kosong, Cha saem sedang izin karena sakit. Oh ini ambillah, aku sengaja membelikannya untukmu ge."

"Ish sembarangan membekap bibir seksi ku. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih ya." Mereka pun menikmati kesunyian di taman sore itu. Minghao tidak mempermasalahkan mengapa Jun bisa ada di taman -apakah dia bolos atau tidak, karena Minghao tahu betapa buruknya suasana hati Jun saat ini. Terlarut dalam keheningan, tiba-tiba Jun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Minghao dan memejamkan mata. Secara refleks tangan Minghao mulai mengusap lembut rambut Jun, Minghao pun menyanyikan _lullaby_ berbahasa China. Tanpa mereka sadari, mentari sudah mulai bergulir dari singgasananya.

.

"Eungh~ hoammm~ pegal sekali." Sambil mengerjapkan mata, Jun mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan saat itulah matanya terbelalak kaget mengetahui langit sudah gelap. Dengan segera ia mengecek jam tangan _rolex_ nya.

"Omona! Jam 7 malam!"

JDUK!

"Aw! Appo!"

"Eh? Minghao-ya? Mianhae, gege lupa tadi bersandar padamu. Pasti sakit ya?" sesal Jun sambil mengelus pelipis kiri Minghao yang terbentur karena ulahnya. Jadi saat Jun bersender di bahu kiri Minghao dan mulai terbuai ke alam mimpi, ternyata Minghao pun tertidur hingga kepalanya mengarah ke kiri bertumpuk dengan kepala Jun di bahunya.

"Huh? Sudah gelap ya ge? Ah.. gara-gara menemani gege aku jadi pulang terlambat." Minghao menyalahkan Jun dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosa yang seketika membuat tangan Jun gatal ingin menjitaknya.

CTAK!

"Ish! Kenapa kau senang sekali menyiksaku sih ge?" Minghao benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan orang yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Itu karena kau suka bicara seenaknya. Siapa yang menyuruhmu menemaniku? Seingat ku tadi aku mengusirmu." Minghao hanya mampu mengeluarkan cengiran polosnya.

Jun dan Minghao akhirnya mengambil tas mereka di kelas masing-masing dengan berbekal omelan penjaga sekolah. Karena bagaimanapun juga, pintu tiap kelas pastilah sudah dikunci jadi mereka berdua harus berhadapan dengan penjaga sekolah untuk bisa pulang dengan membawa tas.

oOo

Malam ini entah kenapa terasa cukup sepi. Jun dan Minghao yang sempat berdebat –lagi- di halte bis karena meributkan 'akan membeli makanan apa' untuk camilan di rumah mereka masing-masing pun harus terhenti ketika bis datang. Selama perjalanan suasana canggung melingkupi dua anak adam yang duduk di bangku bis paling belakang. Mereka duduk di sisi yang berlawanan.

Karena tidak tahan dengan suasana tersebut, setelah turun dari bus Jun langsung menggenggam tangan kiri Minghao dan menyeretnya menuju kedai es krim langganan mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Jun mulai meminta maaf karena ia sadar bagaimanapun juga mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala dan bersikukuh merasa paling benar jelaslah bukan ide yang bagus. Padahal sungguh mereka saling mendiamkan satu sama lain hanya karena berdebat tentang makanan yang –sangat- tidak penting. Terlarut dalam suasana nyaman di kedai es krim tersebut membuat mereka tanpa sadar sudah menghabiskan waktu disana selama sejam lebih.

Saat Minghao mengajak Jun untuk pulang, tanpa diduga, "Tunggu!" Jun bicara dengan nada tinggi yang cenderung seperti membentak.

"Eoh? Wae? Ada apa ge? Jangan bilang kau mau pesan lagi? Ewh rakus sekali." Ledek Minghao sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Bukan. Enak saja. Begini, aku. . . ehem a-aku. ." Jun menelan salivanya, ia merasa begitu gugup. Oh ayolah, Minghao adalah teman sejak ia masih kecil sampai sekarang, bagaimana bisa ia bicara tergagap seperti itu, memalukan. Kurang lebih begitulah _inner_ seorang Wen Junhui.

"Kau? Kau apa? Ayolah gege kalau kau berniat mengerjaiku lebih baik hen-"

"akumenyukaimumakajadilahkekasihku!"

"Huh? Apa? Kau sedang belajar nge _rapp_? Tidak cocok tahu!" Minghao tercengang dibuatnya, apa-apaan Wen Junhui itu. Bicara secepat kilat mengalahkan kereta _shinkansen_.

"Aku. . . me- me-" Jun masih tergagap, ia menggulirkan kedua bola matanya ke segala arah asalkan bukan ke namja manis di hadapannya.

"Me- apa? Menagih buku komik yang pernah ku pinjam? Tenang saja, nanti ku kembalikan. Kan kita bertetangga tidak us-"

"Ya Tuhan!" Jun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Kenapa ia harus menyukai orang sepolos Minghao. Memang bukan sepenuhnya salah Minghao sih, tapi kan bagaimana ya…

"Oh? Lalu apa?" tanya Minghao kalem.

"Aku.. aku menyu- ani, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku!" ucap Jun dengan lantang setelah menghembuskan nafasnya. Hah rasanya segala beban yang menghimpit dadanya, terangkat sudah.

". . ."

". . ."

"Jun gege? Kau tidak bercanda kan? Sungguh bercandamu tidak lucu." Minghao masih belum percaya sepenuhnya akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Tidak! Aku sungguh ini sudah sejak dulu tapi mengatakan, aish!" Jun mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena gugup membuat kata-katanya berantakan. Disaat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Jun tidak menyadari bahwa Minghao yang semula duduk di depannya sudah pindah tempat ke sampingnya. Jun baru sadar ketika merasakan sebuah pelukan lembut dari tangan kurus di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba Minghao sudah mengecup pipinya lalu berbisik "Aku juga mencintaimu ge" untuk kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jun yang terbengong dengan tidak elitnya.

oOo

Sejak pernyataan cinta yang sangat tidak romantis dari Jun –ini kata Minghao, mereka berdua pun makin sering terlihat bersama di sekolah. Bahkan ketiga sahabat Minghao yang terdiri dari Seokmin, Jungkook, dan Bambam ikut bahagia. Tentu bahagia, karena mereka memaksa Minghao untuk memberikan mereka _PJ_ a.k.a _'_ pajak jadian'.

Siapa sangka bahwa Jun –ia termasuk anak populer di Pledis High School- akan melabuhkan hatinya pada adik kelas yang selama ini orang-orang kenal sebagai sahabatnya. Walaupun perdebatan diantara mereka tidak terelakkan, justru di mata orang lain interaksi mereka itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Begitu lucu dan serasi disaat bersamaan.

Jun memilih Minghao bukan tanpa alasan tapi karena memang Jun merasa 2/3 waktu di hidupnya sudah ia lalui bersama Minghao. Berbagai macam suka dan duka telah terlewati seiring berjalannya waktu. Minghao adalah satu-satunya orang –selain keluarga- yang selalu setia berdiri disampingnya dan memberinya kekuatan dalam keadaan apapun. Jun menyadari bahwa perasaan sayangnya terhadap Minghao mulai berubah dan berkembang yang akhirnya baru Jun akui belakangan ini jika ia mencintai Minghao.

.

.

.

Mengulik kembali kejadian pembunuhan sadis dua siswi di Pledis High School beberapa bulan lalu yang menimbulkan atensi dari berbagai pihak, mulai mereda. Pengecualian bagi keluarga korban yang ditinggalkan, mereka tidak menyerah untuk mencari tahu pelaku yang sebenarnya demi menegakan keadilan.

Tak terasa kejadian tersebut sudah berlalu dan sekarang sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin. Di pagi hari yang indah ini Minghao pun memutuskan untuk ke taman di dekat rumahnya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, ia hanya ingin menikmati hari minggunya. Minghao memutuskan duduk di salah satu ayunan. Termenung untuk beberapa saat.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Mendengar suara tepuk tangan, Minghao mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara dan membulatkan matanya kaget ketika melihat seniornya yang terkenal misterius, Jeon Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo sunbaenim?" Minghao segera bangkit dari duduknya untuk kemudian membungkukan tubuh.

Wonwoo dengan tampang datar andalannya perlahan berjalan menghampiri Minghao dan duduk di ayunan sebelahnya. Dengan tampang bingung Minghao pun ikut mendudukan dirinya.

"Kau senang?" tanya Wonwoo dengan atensi yang terarah lurus ke depan. Tidak fokus, tidak juga melamun, hanya tatapan kosong.

"Ah? Huh? Maaf, maksud sunbae apa ya?" dahi Minghao secara otomatis mengerut tanda ia tersesat dalam obrolan ini. Ia tidak dapat menangkap maksud apapun.

Wonwoo hanya mendecih. Beberapa menit berlalu penuh kecanggungan –bagi Minghao saja, mungkin- namun tetap tidak ada percakapan yang berarti dari kedua orang yang berada di taman itu. Bahkan Minghao cukup merasa aneh karena kebetulan pagi ini taman sangat sepi. Tidak ada keramaian seperti yang seharusnya.

"Statusmu sekarang adalah kekasih Jun, apa kau senang?" tanya Wonwoo begitu datar.

"I- iya. Tentu aku senang. Sangat malah." Dengan refleks Minghao menatap Wonwoo dengan mata berbinar dan raut wajah polosnya yang begitu memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Benarkah?" nada Wonwoo terdengar meremehkan. Minghao yang tidak mengerti sama sekali maksud pertanyaan Wonwoo pun hanya mampu terdiam menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Wonwoo.

"Sangat disayangkan. Padahal aku sudah berekspektasi tetapi sepertinya kejadiannya tidak akan semenarik seperti yang sudah-sudah."

"Huh?" alis Minghao menyatu dengan dahi berkerut –lagi- pertanda ia tengah kebingungan. Tanpa aba-aba Wonwoo berdiri untuk menepuk bahu Minghao dan meninggalkannya sendirian, tidak lupa dengan seringaian yang terpampang di wajah datarnya.

oOo

Sudah berlalu beberapa hari namun kejadian di taman ketika bertemu Wonwoo sungguh membuat hati Minghao resah. Ia jadi sering tidak fokus belakangan ini. Hal ini pun tidak luput dari pandangan Jun. Maka sebagai kekasih yang baik dan pengertian, Jun mengajak Minghao untuk pergi menikmati indahnya malam di Seoul.

Sebagai siswa sekolahan yang uang jajannya bahkan masih ditanggung orangtua, maka Jun dan Minghao memilih untuk berkencan _sederhana_. Mereka hanya pergi berwisata kuliner dari kedai satu ke kedai lainnya untuk mencoba berbagai makanan yang ada.

.

Malam semakin larut dan dingin memaksa Jun dan Minghao menyudahi acara kencan mereka. Minghao yang berada dalam mode manja pun meminta digendong oleh Jun. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Jun menuruti keinginan kekasih manisnya.

"Gege~~~" Minghao berusaha keras mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo_ yang ia punya, berharap Jun akan merespon dengan baik.

"Hm. . ." Jun hanya berdehem tanpa melihat Minghao barang sedikitpun.

"Jun gege~~~" Berusalah Minghao, _innernya._

"Neee~" Jun membalas dengan suara dibuat mendayu-dayu dan menengok sedikit untuk menatap Minghao yang menjulurkan kepalanya ke bahu kanan Jun.

"Jun gege~~"

"Apaaaa? Hm? Ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Minghao malah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Jun dan menghadap ke kiri sehingga ia bisa melihat lebih jelas wajah tampan Jun dari samping.

"Jun-ie gege~~"

CUP!

". . ."

". . ."

"Hehe jangan memasang wajah seperti itu jika tidak ingin aku memikirkan yang 'iya-iya'." Jun hanya _cengengesan._

PLETAK!

"Yak! Berhenti memukul kepalaku! Sekarang aku ini kekasihmu." Karena kaget –dan sakit- Jun menghentikan langkahnya sebentar sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Hehe mianhae ge~" Minghao pun mengusap sayang bagian kepala Jun yang dipukulnya tadi.

"Ck!" Jun hanya mampu berdecak sambil menahan senyum, mana tega dia marah sungguhan pada kesayangannya, ups.

"Habis gege bicara frontal sekali. Lagipula siapa tahu jika dipukul, kadar kemesuman gege bisa berkurang." Dengan wajah _innocent_ nya Minghao berkata dengan nada enteng.

"Siapa yang tidak berpikir yang 'iya-iya' jika kekasih manisnya memanggil dengan nada manja dan memasang wajah manis begitu, hm?" Jun bersikukuh membela diri.

"Ish gege!" dengan malu-malu Minghao malah melesakkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke lekuk leher Jun untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Seiring menit berlalu, langkah Jun pun berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah Minghao. Dengan perlahan Jun menurunkan Minghao dari gendongannya, kemudian mereka saling berhadapan. Jun merengkuh bahu Minghao untuk dipeluknya, lalu dikecupnya dahi Minghao secara lembut guna menyalurkan kasih sayangnya. Minghao pun refleks memejamkan matanya. Ketika kedua pasang mata itu bertubrukan, tanpa sadar jarak keduanya sudah terkikis membuat kedua belah bibir tersebut bertemu.

Jun yang terbawa suasana mulai mengisap bibir atas dan bawah Minghao secara bergantian. Minghao yang masih polos pun hanya mengikuti alur yang Jun buat. Merasa tidak ada balasan, Jun melepaskan ciumannya sebentar dan menaikan sebelah alisnya, bertanya "Kenapa diam saja?" dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah Minghao mengerjapkan matanya lucu dan tanpa sadar menggigit bibir, "A-aku tidak mengerti harus apa ge." Sungguh Jun sudah bersusah payah menahan tawa, sesungguhnya inipun adalah ciuman pertamanya. Namun Jun bukanlah lelaki polos yang bahkan tidak mengerti cara berciuman. Tidak, Jun tidak sepolos Minghao.

"Ikuti saja, oke?" tawar Jun pada Minghao. Setelah mendapat anggukan kecil, Jun mulai mencumbu bibir Minghao, seiring detik bergulir membuat ciuman tersebut semakin intens. Minghao yang masih sangat amatir pun hanya mampu membalas sebisanya hingga terdengar lenguhan tertahan, "Hmmpp ah~" dengan brutal Minghao pun memukul bahu Jun mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sudah kehabisan napas.

Keduanya terengah dengan wajah yang memerah. Sekali lagi Jun mengecup kening Minghao dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

CUP!

"Sudah malam. Langsung tidur dan jangan lupa nyalakan penghangat ruangan ya. Aku mencintaimu." Jun melambaikan tangan dan mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya yang hanya beberapa langkah dari rumah Minghao.

"Ne~ Ppai gege.. Selamat malam, semoga mimpi indah." Dengan senyum cerianya Minghao bergegas memasuki rumahnya yang hangat.

Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa ada siluet hitam yang memerhatikan keduanya dari balik pohon yang tidak terjamah cahaya.

"Sial!" umpat sosok misterius tersebut sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

oOo

Hari berlalu namun ada yang terlihat aneh belakangan ini. Karena Jeon Wonwoo, siswa pendiam dari kelas 3-4 yang tidak pernah terlihat kenal dekat dengan Jun, justru selalu bersama Jun beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Sebagai kekasih yang baik, meskipun terbesit rasa cemburu namun Minghao mencoba mengerti kedekatan mereka. Karena seperti yang Jun katakan, kedekatannya dengan Wonwoo hanya karena mereka ditugaskan oleh Choi saem untuk belajar bersama dalam menghadapi ujian akhir. Kenapa tidak sesama teman sekelas mereka saja? Choi saem beranggapan bahwa kelemahan Jun di pelajaran matematika namun ia begitu unggul di pelajaran biologi, sedangkan Wonwoo kebalikannya, sehingga Choi saem yakin kelemahan dua anak didiknya akan teratasi jika mereka belajar bersama. Hah~ memang terkadang tidak ada yang mengerti pola pikir Choi saem.

Ironi sekali disaat kekasih berada dalam jarak pandang setiap hari namun tidak ada waktu untuk berinteraksi, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bertegur sapa. Sekarang Jun hanya akan melakukan kontak mata dengan Minghao lalu pergi begitu saja. Walau mereka tetap saling mengabari melalui ponsel, tetap saja terasa ada yang kurang.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu bergulir begitu cepat hingga sekarang sudah terdengar bel pulang, yang tentu saja langsung disambut penuh suka cita oleh seluruh siswa.

"Ya baiklah anak-anak, cukup sampai disini pertemuan kita hari ini. Jangan lupa kita akan mengadakan ulangan di pertemuan berikutnya. Selamat sore."

"Selamat sore, saem!" ucap anak-anak di kelas tersebut kompak dengan nada suara penuh antusias.

Setelah Han saem keluar kelas, Seokmin yang notabene teman sebangku Minghao pun menepuk pundaknya guna mendapat atensi dari sang lawan bicara.

"Hm? Apa?" tanya Minghao dengan alis berkerut.

"Kau hari ini pulang sendiri lagi?" tanya Seokmin, _retoris_.

"Sepertinya iya. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu, karena Jun gege belum mengirim pesan apapun padaku. Memangnya kenapa?" Minghao menjawab dengan tangan yang sibuk membereskan meja belajarnya.

"Ah~ padahal tadinya aku, Jungkook, dan Bambam akan mengajak mu untuk menonton film bersama di rumah Bambam. Sekalian bertanding _games_."

Minghao terdiam seperti sedang berpikir, Jungkook dan Bambam yang duduk tepat dibelakang meja Seokmin dan Minghao hanya diam menunggu jawaban Minghao.

"Hm.. Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak ikut. Hehe nikmatilah waktu kalian!" ucap Minghao.

"Yah sayang sekali, padahal ibuku akan membuat masakan China khusus untukmu." Bambam berkata dengan raut wajah sedikit kecewa.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa Bam, tidak usah takut tidak termakan. Kau seperti tidak tahu teman kita yang satu ini." Ledek Jungkook sambil menatap jenaka ke arah Seokmin.

"Sialan!" umpat Seokmin.

"Ck! Mulutmu ini!" Bambam berkata sambil tangannya mencubit bibir Seokmin.

"YAK! Kurang ajar!" bentak Seokmin tidak terima. Ketiga temannya yang lain hanya terkekeh, sudah sangat maklum mendengar teriakan Seokmin yang melengking.

"Eh baiklah kalau begitu kita duluan Minghao-ya, kalau kau sudah selesai langsung pulang, oke?" Pamit Jungkook.

"Ne, kalian hati-hati ya!" setelah kalimat Minghao dibalas dengan acungan jempol oleh ketiga temannya, Minghao pun duduk termenung di kelas sendirian. Memikirkan hubungannya dengan Jun yang dianggapnya semakin merenggang. Hatinya hampa, jujur saja dia cukup sedih. Apalagi terakhir kali Jun mengirim pesan padanya tadi pagi dan hanya mengingatkan Minghao untuk berhati-hati dan tidak lupa membawa mantel karena cuaca cukup dingin. Minghao merasa semenjak Jun dekat dengan Wonwoo, hubungannya dengan Jun jadi semakin terasa hambar. Apa Jun sudah berpaling hati darinya? Apa Jun sudah tidak mencintainya lagi? Atau malah dari awal memang Jun salah mengartikan perasaan sayangnya pada Minghao sebagai perasaan cinta?

Daripada terlarut dalam pikirannya dan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Minghao pun akhirnya lebih memilih mencari Jun gege _nya_.

Minghao benar-benar tidak tahu dimana Jun berada, tapi entah kenapa langkah kakinya dengan sendirinya menuntun ia menuju ruang perpustakaan. Karena walaupun Minghao termasuk jajaran murid yang cerdas, ia tidak begitu suka perpustakaan. Membosankan, katanya.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah jajaran rak yang penuh berisi buku dengan aroma khasnya dan penjaga perpus yang sudah berusia paruh baya tengah melemparkan senyum dengan begitu ramah yang dibalas dengan senyuman tak kalah ramah oleh Minghao.

Minghao pun mulai menikmati suasana tenang dan sepi di perpustakaan. Niatnya untuk mencari Jun terlupakan dan ia mulai mencari buku-buku yang mungkin saja menarik perhatiannya.

Namun sangat miris, bukan buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Melainkan pemandangan dua orang yang sangat dikenal Minghao yang berhasil menarik penuh atensinya. Sampai tanpa sadar Minghao meneteskan air mata seraya memanggil salah satu dari mereka yang tengah membelakanginya, "Ju- Jun gege?" lirihnya dengan suara tercekat.

Seakan tersadar dari dunia mereka berdua, yang dipanggilpun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan membelalakkan matanya terkejut saat tahu bahwa Minghao memergokinya sedang dalam posisi yang tidak patut dilihat.

"Ming-Minghao? Se-sejak kapan kau disana ?" tanya Jun terbata-bata.

"hiks. . . " bukannya menjawab, Minghao malah membalas dengan tetesan air mata yang tanpa sadar sudah jatuh dari kedua matanya dan sedetik kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan Jun dan Wonwoo, ya benar. Sosok yang tengah bersama Jun adalah Wonwoo, sunbae yang menimbulkan perasaan cemburu dalam diri Minghao beberapa hari terakhir.

"Hei! Minghao-ya! Tunggu dulu!" dengan panik Jun bersiap untuk mengejar Minghao. Sebelum ia merasakan tarikan di tangan kirinya dan mendapati Wonwoo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang penuh permohonan tersirat.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae Wonwoo-ya. Aku.. aku.. argh! Kau bisa membenciku setelah ini, tapi maaf. Aku benar-benar mencintai Minghao." Lalu Jun pun sudah tenggelam dibalik rak buku yang menjadi sekat dalam perpustakaan itu.

Meskipun Wonwoo selalu menampilkan wajah dingin dan ekpresi yang begitu datar, namun percayalah, ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang bisa menangis juga. Seperti saat ini, tanpa disadarinya air mata sudah berlinangan menganak sungai di wajahnya yang menampilkan gurat penuh kelelahan dan kesedihan. Namun di detik berikutnya ia sudah menyeka air mata tersebut dan bergumam, "Tidak bisa dibiarkan!"

.

.

.

TBC

*Hai! Selamat malam minggu xD Terima kasih buat yang sudah berkenan membaca.

**Kalau berkenan, bisakah tinggalkan jejak? hwehehe see you!


	3. Chapter 3

Ektós Elénchou

(εκτός ελέγχου)

Cast :: Junhui, Minghao, Wonwoo dan sisanya temukan sendiri ya xD

Genre :: Thriller, romance

Rate :: T+

Warning :: Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!School-life.

Summary :: Petaka apa yang akan terjadi jika seseorang tidak bisa membedakan antara cinta dan obsesi?

Disclaimer :: Cast disini semuanya milik Tuhan YME, orangtuanya, dan diri mereka masing-masing. Yang milik saya cuma ceritanya aja (walaupun pasaran).

Kalau ada kesamaan, itu murni karena ketidaksengajaan. Apabila tidak suka dengan ceritanya, harap tidak usah dibaca dan jangan bash para cast nya ya~

ddideubeogeo17 present

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, Jun dan Minghao tampak seperti orang asing. Di saat Jun mengejar Minghao karena insiden di perpustakaan, Minghao sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. Bahkan Jun yang mengekori Minghao sampai ke rumahnya pun dianggap angin lalu. Sampai akhirnya Tuan Xu yang tidak lain adalah ayah Minghao turun tangan dan menyuruh agar Jun pulang terlebih dahulu dan biarkan Minghao menenangkan diri, walaupun Tuan Xu sendiri sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa penyebab pertengkaran kedua anak adam yang begitu disayanginya itu.

Akhirnya Jun pun menurut, namun seminggu sudah usahanya berakhir sia-sia. Minghao benar-benar menghindarinya. Bahkan di kantin saja mereka hampir tidak berpapasan. Jun sangat menyesali semua yang terjadi, dia merasa sangat bersalah pada Minghao, namun bagaimana menjelaskan jika Minghao saja seperti benar-benar membentengi dirinya dengan Jun. Terlebih lagi sekarang anak tingkat tiga benar-benar sedang dipersiakan untuk menghadapi ujian akhir, sehingga harus berada di sekolah hingga malam yang berarti semakin kecil peluang Jun untuk menemui Minghao.

Hingga minggu kedua sejak Jun dan Minghao tidak saling bicara, disaat itu juga Wonwoo selalu berada disamping Jun. Akhirnya dengan berbekal kebohongan, Jun izin terhadap guru yang sedang bertugas untuk memberi _Pendalaman Materi_ di hari itu dengan alasan sakit. Tujuannya apa? Tentu saja agar Jun bisa segera menyelesaikan kesalahpahamannya dengan Minghao. Namun dia hanya dapat menelan kekecewaan karena wajar saja mayoritas anak tingkat dua sudah pulang, ini sudah sejam lebih sejak bel pulang sekolah di bunyikan. Akhirnya Jun memutuskan untuk ke rumah Minghao.

Sesampainya disana yang dia dapati adalah mobil ayah Minghao, Tuan Xu. Saat berpapasan barulah disitu Tuan Xu berkata bahwa dia akan segera pergi lagi untuk rapat dan kunci rumah akan dia berikan pada Jun.

"Hm maaf? Tapi Minghao tidak ada di rumah ya?" tanya Jun.

"Oh kau tidak tahu, Nak? Ku kira anak itu sudah memberi tahu mu. Entahlah, katanya dia akan pulang terlambat hari ini. Jika kau ingin menunggu, langsung ke kamarnya saja seperti biasa. Sudah ya, ahjussi pergi dulu." TIN! Suara klakson mobil yang dibunyikan mengakhiri pembicaraan Jun dan Tuan Xu sore itu. Tidak heran Tuan Xu menyebut dirinya sendiri ahjussi, karena sejak tinggal di korea ia lebih senang menggunakan kosa kata Korea dibanding negara asalnya.

Setelah kepergian Tuan Xu, Jun pun menunggu di kamar Minghao. Sebenarnya jika boleh memilih, Jun lebih baik menjemput Minghao daripada menunggu dengan rasa penuh kekhawatiran seperti ini. Jun benar-benar tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya bahkan dia sudah bertanya ke teman-teman Minghao namun hasilnya nihil. Dengan penuh kegundahan Jun merebahkan dirinya di kasur Minghao dan seiring detik berlalu dia pun semakin terbuai ke alam mimpi untuk mengistirahatkan jiwa dan raganya sejenak.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8.30 PM KST, jalanan pun sudah mulai sepi karena orang lebih memilih berada di dalam ruangan yang memiliki penghangat. Tetapi sepertinya hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi siswa yang masih mengenakan seragam dan duduk berdiam di halte bis yang sangat sepi.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh, orang tersebut mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya dan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, tersirat berbagai emosi di kedua pasang mata itu. Yang sudah lebih dulu berdiam diri di halte bis pun menyunggingkan seringaiannya dan berkata, " _Well_. Kurasa ini akan menarik, bagaimana menurutmu?" lawan bicara yang ditanya pun hanya diam dan mengatupkan bibir tanpa berniat untuk menjawab apapun. "Kenapa diam saja? Dan kenapa belum pulang? Apa kau mencari kekasih kesayanganmu itu, huh?" nadanya terdengar menyebalkan.

". . ."

"Tidak mau bicara, hm? Membuang waktu. Lebih baik langsung ke inti, bagaimana? Kau tertarik Minghao-ya?" Minghao masih terdiam pada sosok lawan bicaranya dan menahan agar tubuhnya yang bergetar tidak terlihat. Pemandangan itu pun semakin membuat seringaian Wonwoo melebar.

.

.

.

Jika disuruh memilih kapan hari sialnya, Jun mungkin akan menobatkan hari ini sebagai hari tersial di hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak, dia yang awalnya berniat untuk menunggu Minghao pulang justru malah tertidur hingga berjam-jam dan kabar buruknya setelah dia mencari ke seluruh penjuru rumah, tidak ditemukan keberadaan Minghao. Saat melihat jam dengan refleks dia mengumpat, "Sial!" karena ternyata dia tertidur cukup lama.

Dengan keputus-asaan Jun menelfon teman-teman sekolahnya hingga adik kelas, apakah ada diantara mereka yang melihat Minghao. Namun hasilnya nihil, dan hanya menyisakan satu tanda tanya besar di otak Jun. Hanya nomor Wonwoo yang sulit dihubungi padahal Jun jelas tahu bahwa semenjak dia kenal dengan Wonwoo, satu fakta rahasia tentangnya adalah ponsel tidak akan pernah jauh dari Wonwoo. Jadi tidak mungkin jika ponselnya tertinggal.

Jun panik, sangat. Entah kenapa Jun memiliki firasat buruk, dan dia merasa sangat khawatir. Dia pun bergegas kembali ke sekolah dan menanyai kepada penjaga yang ada bahwa masih adakah siswa yang berada di sekolah. Namun jawaban yang didapat benar-benar tidak sesuai harapan Jun. Meskipun penjaga sekolah berkata bahwa dia sempat meninggalkan pos nya sebentar karena ada _panggilan alam_ hingga dia harus ke toilet,dia yakin tidak ada seorang siswa yang berada di lingkungan sekolah. Tapifirasatnya yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus masuk ke dalam sangat kuat dan dengan alasan 'ingin mengambil barang penting yang tertinggal', penjaga sekolah pun mengizinkan Jun masuk.

Jun mulai menyalakan _flashlight_ ponselnya dan berkeliling di area sekolah untuk mencari Minghao, walaupun sebenarnya dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu Minghao dimana.

BRAK!

Tap! Jun menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika mendengar suara keras seperti benda jatuh.

SRET! DUK!

"AARGHHH-hmmphh"

Jun segera mempercepat langkah kakinya ke arah sumber suara. Tibalah dia di sebuah pintu kayu tua yang tertutup dan sudah tidak terurus dilihat dari banyaknya jaring laba-laba yang melingkupinya. Sebagai siswa yang sudah bersekolah di Pledis High School selama tiga tahun, Jun tahu betul bahwa pintu di depannya ini adalah pintu masuk gudang yang isinya adalah bangku, meja, serta beberapa barang yang sudah tidak terpakai. Dengan perlahan dan berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara, Jun mengintip dari lubang kecil di jendela kayu samping pintu. Di dalam sungguh gelap dan nyaris tidak terlihat apa-apa. Tadinya Jun sudah ingin meninggalkan tempat itu karena begitu sepi, jadi dia pikir sepertinya sumber suaranya pasti bukan berasal dari dalam sana. Baru hendak melangkah, Jun segera berhenti karena mendengar suara yang begitu familiar, "DIAM!" seketika wajah Jun memucat, dengan tangan gemetar Jun mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi polisi.

BRAK!

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

"ARGHH! HEN –UHUK- HENTIKAN."

BUGH!

"JEBAL ARGHH! SAKIT!"

BUGH! CRASH!

"ARGHHHHH!"

Seiring suara yang terdengar memilukan, Jun memberanikan diri mendobrak pintu tersebut dan detik itu pula dia terpaku menatap adegan di depannya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak, tanpa disadarinya setitik air mata jatuh, suaranya pun tercekat, yang dia lakukan hanya memandang kosong ke depan. Tidak dipedulikannya sesak dan debu di ruangan itu, tidak dipedulikannya tatapan _shock_ salah satu dari dua orang di depannya, sungguh tidak ada yang dia pedulikan. Rasanya dia lebih memilih nyawanya dicabut saja daripada dia harus melihat orang yang dicintainya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

NGIUNG! NGIUNG!

Suara sirine polisi sudah memenuhi gendang telinga ketiga orang yang berada di dalam gudang tersebut dan membuat pelaku penusukan panik, hingga dia memilih menubruk tubuh Jun dan mencoba melarikan diri.

"Hei! Ada yang kabur! Kejar dia!"

"Kami Polisi! Angkat tangan kalian dan jangan ada yang bergerak!"

"Petugas medis, cepat kesini dan bawa korban ke rumah sakit terdekat, cepat!"

Jun seperti raga tanpa nyawa, dia benar-benar _blank_. Salah satu petugas polisi pun menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya seraya berkata, "Nak, kau yang menghubungi kami, benar?" dengan pandangan kosong Jun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hosh~ hosh~" seorang polisi yang tengah menekuk lutut sambil mengatur napasnya yang masih terengah-engah merenggut atensi dari dua orang di depannya.

"Lapor, Ketua! Tersangka yang tadi melarikan diri tertabrak mobil di persimpangan jalan. Keadaannya sangat parah dan sekarang sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit."

"Baiklah, nanti akan kita urus. Dan kau, Nak. Kami akan sangat membutuhkan keterangan darimu, jadi tidak apa kan jika nanti kau menjadi saksi dalam kasus ini?"

". . ." meskipun diam, lagi-lagi Jun hanya mengangguk dengan air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa ada isakan.

.

.

.

Pukul 1 AM KST disaat semua orang sedang bergelung dibalik hangatnya selimut, Jun justru tengah terduduk di kursi tunggu yang berada di koridor sebuah Rumah Sakit. Jun menangis seperti tidak ada hari esok. Setelah tadi dia memberi keterangan singkat, polisi memutuskan kasus akan mulai diurus besok dan polisi juga sudah menelpon orang tua yang bersangkutan.

Mendengar langkah kaki yang bergema, Jun menengok ke sumber suara dan seketika dia berdiri untuk kemudian diterjang pelukan kedua orangtuanya. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia menemukan ada sepasang orangtua lainnya, dia hanya membungkuk sekilas dan kembali memeluk ibunya guna mencari ketenangan.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, pelaku dan korban -yang keduanya tentu saja dikenal Jun- keadaannya pun sudah membaik. Namun tidak dengan salah satunya, karena meskipun 'membaik' tapi dia harus mengalami koma.

Dikarenakan masalah kesehatan, kedua orang tersebut masih belum bisa mengikuti proses hukum dengan semestinya, hal ini membuat polisi harus menunda proses hukum.

.

.

.

Jun yang baru akan masuk ke dalam salah satu ruang rawat berpapasan dengan ayah dari pasien tersebut, Tuan Xu, ya beliau adalah ayah Minghao. Wajah rentanya yang biasa terlihat ramah dan berkarisma harus digantikan dengan wajah penuh gurat lelah, namun tetap berusaha terlihat tegar. Tuan Xu mengajak Jun untuk menemaninya menikmati udara segar di taman rumah sakit sore itu. Jun pun hanya mampu menyanggupi.

"Hah~ kau pasti memiliki banyak pertanyaan, kan?"

". . ."

"Jika kau bingung akan bertanya apa, bagaimana bila ahjussi yang menceritakan padamu saja?"

Jun mengangguk, Tuan Xu hanya tersenyum tipis dan mulai bercerita dengan pandangan menerawang seolah membayangkan masa lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _11 tahun lalu, ketika Minghao masih berusia enam tahun…_

 _PRANG!_

" _Hentikan yeobo! Apa mau mu sebenarnya? Jangan seperti ini. Kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik!"_

" _Apa?! Baik-baik katamu? Bagaimana kau bisa bicara sesantai itu disaat keadaan ekonomi keluarga kita sedang memburuk seperti ini?!"_

" _Yeobo, tenanglah.. Kumohon, aku berjanji akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat keadaan ekonomi keluarga kita menjadi stabil. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi yeobo…"_

" _Tidak! Aku harus bersabar sampai kapan huh? Keadaan ekonomi kita semakin hari semakin memburuk ditambah sekarang kau sudah di PHK, lalu kau pikir kau akan menghidupi ku dengan apa?! Menyesal aku menerima perjodohan yang orangtua kita lakukan, lebih aku tidak ikut pindah ke korea jika nyatanya akan hidup susah seperti ini. Memuakkan!"_

 _Keributan yang berasal dari dua orang dewasa di ruang keluarga itu hanya mampu disaksikan oleh seorang namja kecil yang polos nan lugu dari lantai dua rumahnya, ia hanya menonton adegan tersebut dalam diam. Tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa sekalipun benaknya dipenuhi oleh beragam cara untuk mendamaikan kedua orangtuanya. Namun apapun yang ia pikirkan, tidak ada yang terealisasikan. Minghao tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya saat mendengar lemparan barang pecah lagi._

" _Sudah, lepaskan aku! Aku tidak akan menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini lagi!"_

" _Tunggu! Jangan seperti ini, jika kau pergi lalu Minghao bagaimana? Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya? Dia darah dagingmu sendiri." ujar Tuan Xu yang masih berusaha tidak menaikkan nada suaranya sekalipun tersirat jelas ada kemarahan disana._

" _Kau kan ayah kandungnya, kurasa dirawat olehmu saja sudah cukup. Permisi, aku harus mengambil barangku. Ada sosok lain yang lebih mencintaiku dan yang pasti akan lebih mampu menghidupi ku dengan berkecukupan."_

" _Jadi kau lebih memilih orang lain hanya demi harta dan menelantarkan anak kandungmu sendiri? Sadarlah!"_

" _Berisik! Minggir!" dengan tenaga penuh, wanita yang diketahui sebagai ibu Minghao segera menaiki tangga dan bergegas ke kamarnya untuk berkemas._

" _Minghao? Kau disini? Dengar, eomma menyayangimu. Tapi maaf, keadaan yang memaksa eomma untuk meninggalkanmu. Jaga diri baik-baik, hm?" eomma Minghao yang baru menyadari bahwa anaknya berdiri tepat di pagar pembatas lantai dua pun terkejut namun karena diburu waktu ia hanya mengucapkan perpisahan secara sigkat yang terkesan dingin, dan diakhiri dengan kecupan singkat di dahi._

 _Minghao yang memang sedari awal menjadi saksi pertengkaran hebat kedua orangtuanya hanya menatap datar kepergian ibunya sambil mengepalkan tangan, ia berjanji dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan benar-benar membenci makhluk berjenis kelamin perempuan._

 _Dilihatnya sang ayah yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan kosong, dengan perlahan Minghao menghampiri ayahnya dan menubrukan tubuhnya guna memeluk ayahnya erat sambil menangis. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari sepasang ayah dan anak tersebut, mereka hanya mampu memeluk dan menangis meratapi nasib kedepannya. Tuan Xu berjanji, bagaimanapun caranya dia akan berusaha menjadi orang yang sukses agar Minghao -permata hati satu-satunya yang dia miliki- bisa hidup sejahtera dan berkecukupan._

 _Sebulan kemudian dengan sisa uang tabungan yang ada dan hasil menjual rumah, Tuan Xu memilih pindah rumah guna menghilangkan bayang-bayang kelam keretakan rumah tangganya dengan sang calon mantan istri –ya, persidangan perceraian mereka belum memasuki tahap akhir._

 _Mereka pindah ke lingkungan baru yang asri dan penuh kedamaian, meskipun bukan komplek perumahan mewah seperti daerah Gangnam namun penuh kesederhanaan yang begitu hangat. Disinilah awal mula seorang Minghao mengenal bocah yang berusia setahun lebih tua darinya, Wen Junhui._

 _Minghao dan Jun adalah tetangga. Beberapa hari setelah Tuan Xu dan Minghao pindah ke rumah baru, mereka kedatangan tamu seorang ibu dan anak laki-laki seusia Minghao. Mereka berdua disambut hangat oleh Tuan Xu namun rasa trauma dan benci yang terpendam pada perempuan membuat sosok Minghao terlihat begitu dingin bagai tak tersentuh._

 _Beberapa kali Tuan Xu harus keluar kota demi meniti karirnya kembali, mau tidak mau membuatnya menitipkan Minghao pada keluarga Wen yang tentu saja disambut baik oleh keluarga tersebut. Karena Jun juga merupakan anak tunggal sehingga ia mengaku seringkali merasa kesepian, ditambah lagi Minghao yang sama-sama berasal dari China membuat Jun begitu antusias mengenalnya lebih dekat._

 _Bagaimanapun kokohnya dinding pertahanan seorang Minghao, seiring berjalannya waktu mulai terkikis juga oleh kegigihan Jun dalam menarik semua atensinya. Bahkan orangtua Jun pun begitu menyayangi Minghao dan sudah menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri. Beberapa bulan mengenal keluarga Wen, Minghao menetapkan bahwa satu-satunya wanita terbaik hanyalah Nyonya Wen yang tidak lain adalah ibu Jun._

 _Tuan Xu sudah sangat transparan pada keluarga Wen dan ia jelas sudah menceritakan kejadian dimana Minghao melihat pertengkaran orangtuanya. Disitu keluarga Wen semakin bersimpati pada Minghao, mereka merasa wajar dengan sikap Minghao yang cenderung tertutup seperti ini._

 _Waktupun bergulir dan tanpa disadari Jun sudah berhasil membangkitkan keceriaan Minghao, namun yang luput dari semua itu adalah perasaan benci Minghao terhadap sosok ibunya yang terpendam di dasar hatinya. Seolah terlupakan, padahal di masa mendatang jika ada 'pemicu'nya sedikit saja itu semua bisa menjadi bom yang akan menghancurkan diri Minghao sendiri._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ya… jadi sebenarnya begitulah keadaannya."

"Ja-jadi ahjussi sudah tahu jika Minghao-"

"Tidak tidak, sungguh. Ahjussi hanya pernah berpikiran bahwa semua trauma dan hal yang pernah dilihatnya bisa saja menekan batin dan menimbulkan sikap tak terduga seperti ini. Sekalipun di hati kecilnya ia tidak berniat melakukannya, tapi bagaimana lagi jika ' _nasi sudah menjadi bubur'_? Ini memang kelalaian ahjussi yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan hingga kurang memerhatikan Minghao." ucap Tuan Xu sambil mengusap wajahnya penuh sesal.

"Ahjussi, tenanglah. Ini semua bukan salah ahjussi, sungguh. Aku-"

"Permisi. Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian, tapi pasien dengan nama Xu Minghao sudah sadar." Kalimat Jun sebelumnya terpotong oleh perkataan suster yang menghampiri mereka.

"MWO?!" karena kagetnya Jun refleks berteriak sambil memelototkan matanya. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar saat itu memandangnya aneh. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Rasa bahagia, haru, lega, semuanya berkumpul menjadi satu. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Tuan Xu yang sedari tadi berada disampingnya dan sang suster sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dengan terburu-buru Jun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang rawat Minghao.

Cklek.

Entah hanya perasaan Jun saja atau bukan, tapi yang pasti ia merasa bahwa saat ini suasana di ruangan tersebut terasa begitu tegang, diperkuat dengan ekspresi Tuan Xu yang menampakan raut wajah penuh luka. Jun pun mendekati ranjang tempat Minghao -yang sudah sadarkan diri- berbaring kemudian berdiri di sebelah Tuan Xu dan di detik itu juga ia sadar bahwa ada dokter serta suster di hadapannya.

"-ehem- jadi seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan sebelumnya mengenai keadaan Minghao, apa masih ada yang kurang jelas, Tuan Xu?" tanya sang dokter setelah berdehem memecah keheningan di ruangan tersebut.

"Huh? Ti- tidak. Penjelasan anda cukup jelas, terima kasih." Tuan Xu terlihat sangat tidak fokus dan ia hanya mampu berkata seadanya dengan membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Selepas kepergian sang dokter dan suster, keheningan serasa mencekik keadaan di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sang pasien yang masih lemas hanya mampu berbaring sambil mengernyitkan dahinya melihat kehadiran sosok asing –menurutnya- di ruangan tersebut.

"Appa. . ." cicitnya lemah.

"Ne chagi? Apa hm? Kau haus?" tanya Tuan Xu penuh kelembutan namun matanya beraca-kaca, dan justru membuat Jun heran. Tuan Xu seperti akan menangis, terharu kah? Tapi dilihat dari ekspresinya ia malah lebih terlihat seperti orang yang sedang sedih. Sedih kenapa? Bukankah Minghao sudah sadar, harusnya ia bahagia kan? Semua pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam kepala Jun, dan ia tidak berani berucap sepatah katapun. Ia akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya.

Minghao yang ditanya oleh ayahnya hanya menggeleng pelan menandakan ia tidak berniat untuk minum, dengan susah payah ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tidak diinfus dan mengarahkannya pada Jun.

"Dia. . . siapa?"

TRAK!

Dan terdengar lah suara imajiner pecahan hati seorang Wen Junhui.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Ektós Elénchou

(εκτός ελέγχου)

Cast :: Junhui, Minghao, Wonwoo dan sisanya temukan sendiri ya xD

Genre :: Thriller, romance

Rate :: T+

Warning :: Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!School-life.

Summary :: Petaka apa yang akan terjadi jika seseorang tidak bisa membedakan antara cinta dan obsesi?

Disclaimer :: Cast disini semuanya milik Tuhan YME, orangtuanya, dan diri mereka masing-masing. Yang milik saya cuma ceritanya aja.

Kalau ada kesamaan, itu murni karena ketidaksengajaan.

ddideubeogeo17 present

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Dengan lesu Jun melangkahkan kakinya ke taman –setelah ia pamit secepat kilat pada Tuan Xu, berharap retakan hatinya tidak sampai pecah berkeping-keping. Bagaimana tidak, teman sedari masa kecilnya yang ia kagumi diam-diam baru saja menanyakan dirinya seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah saling kenal sebelumnya.

Larut dalam lamunan membuat Jun tak sadar ada seorang namja berperawakan kurus duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau. . . kenapa?"

Jun yang kaget karena mendengar suara dari arah sebelahnya pun memalingkan wajah dan menemukan sosok Wonwoo disana, "K-kau? Ya Tuhan kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Jun tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang menyadari bahwa Jun sedang mengalihkan pertanyaan hanya mendengus sambil memukul lengan atas Jun main-main.

"Ck! Kau ini, hentikan kebiasaanmu yang suka mengalihkan pembicaraan, dasar! Seperti yang kau lihat, aku cukup baik. Yah, kurasa."

"Syukurlah…"

"Hei Jun, pernahkah kubilang bahwa kau begitu payah dalam menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahmu? Apapun yang ada di dalam hatimu benar-benar terefleksi dengan jelas di raut wajah yang sering kau bangga-banggakan itu tau!" ujar Wonwoo ringan berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Eiyh! Perhatikan mulutmu itu Won! Ck, siapa yang kau bilang payah huh? Dasar wajah tembok haha"

PLAK

"YAK! Sakit Won!"

"Rasakan! Sungguh ekspresimu benar-benar merusak pemandangan Jun." kekeh Wonwoo setelah berhasil menjitak kepala Jun.

Mereka berdua larut dalam tawa, namun itu hanya sesaat. Sebab beberapa menit kemudian keduanya mulai larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Wen Junhui… Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku katakan dan kuharap kau tidak akan memotong perkataan ku sampai aku benar-benar selesai bicara." Jun yang beberapa waktu terakhir sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Wonwoo cukup membuatnya hafal dengan kebiasaan Wonwoo yang akan dengan otomatis memanggil nama orang secara lengkap jika ia akan membicarakan hal serius.

"Hm" Jun hanya bergumam karena jujur saja, ia memiliki firasat bahwa apa yang akan Wonwoo katakan pasti mengejutkan hatinya. Jadi sambil mencoba menerka-nerka ia tunggu Wonwoo melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku adalah anak _indigo_ , entah memang takdir yang Tuhan gariskan untukku atau apa tapi yang jelas saat mataku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Minghao sekelebat bayangan sering bermunculan silih berganti. Percayalah, bayangan yang muncul di penglihatanku sangat tidak bagus, aku bahkan sering insomnia. Karenanya aku menyuruhmu untuk menjauh dari Minghao."

"Tu-tunggu! Jadi saat di perpustakaan waktu itu dimana Minghao salah paham pada kita, kau menyuruhku menjauh darinya karena kau sudah tahu hal ini?! Kenapa tidak kau bilang saja langsung alasannya Won!"

"Apa? Katakan langsung alasannya? Kau pikir di posisi mu kemarin kau akan langsung percaya jika aku mengatakan 'Jun, jauhi Minghao. Aku anak _indigo_ yang mendapat penglihatan bahwa Minghao tidak sebaik yang kau lihat!', begitu? Aku yakin detik itu juga kau akan langsung meninggalkan ku dan mengatakan aku gila." Sewot Wonwoo menahan amarahnya.

Jun yang masih diliputi kebingungan hanya terdiam, namun tiba-tiba dia tersentak seakan menyadari sesuatu.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak melaporkan-"

"Melaporkan kepada siapa Wen Junhui? Coba beri tahu aku pihak mana yang bisa menampung segala keluh kesahku dan mempercayai ucapanku. Adakah? Tidak Jun, tidak. Apalagi hal ini berkaitan dengan kasus pembunuhan yang melibatkan nyawa teman sekolah kita sendiri, sesungguhnya aku merasa sangat tertekan. Aku merasa bersalah sekali pada korban yang telah tewas. Coba kau pikir jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku melihat Minghao membunuh mereka melalu kemampuan _indigo_ yang kumiliki, dan boom! mereka percaya. Kau pikir ini cerita drama, huh?"

"Aku bahkan tidak memiliki barang bukti apapun Jun, jika aku tetap bersikeras mengatakannya kepada pihak yang berwajib sekalipun itu benar, tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa aku akan terlihat sangat mencurigakan di mata mereka?" Jelas Wonwoo panjang lebar dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sungguh Wonwoo tidak pernah membayangkan hidupnya akan sangat rumit, ia juga tidak pernah berharap bahwa masa sekolahnya akan diwarnai dengan kisah tak terduga seperti ini.

Tanpa disadarinya air mata mulai berjatuhan dari sepasang netra indah yang begitu jernih, Wonwoo menangis terisak. Ia menangis dengan penuh derai air mata namun entah kenapa ia merasa sangat lega, seolah-olah tiap tetes air matanya ikut membawa pergi beban yang menghimpitnya selama ini.

Jun terdiam, tengan sebelah kanannya ia lingkarkan di sekitar bahu Wonwoo guna memberi ketenangan pada temannya yang sedang menunduk sambil menangis sedih. Jun juga merasakan hatinya serasa diremas mendapati kenyataan ini. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian dimana Minghao salah paham kepadanya dan Wonwoo.

Padahal percayalah, saat itu Wonwoo sedang menyuruh Jun untuk menjauhi Minghao tapi matanya tiba-tiba terasa perih dan seperti cerita-cerita klasik khas roman picisan pada umumnya, Minghao datang di waktu yang tidak tepat dan salah paham –beranggapan bahwa Jun sedang mencium Wonwoo.

Bayangan di benak Jun pun berganti waktu ke masa dimana ia benar-benar khawatir saat ponsel Minghao dan Wonwoo tidak bisa dihubungi, saat itu sempat terlintas dipikirannya tentang apa yang Wonwoo katakan mengenai Minghao tempo hari. Namun karena Jun menganggap bahwa omongan Wonwoo saat itu angin lalu jadi ia tidak berpikir macam-macam lagi tentang Minghao. Tapi saat ia melihat di depan matanya sendiri bagaimana Minghao memperlakukan korbannya, membuat ia tercengang dan kalah telak dari logikanya. Disitu rasanya dunia Jun runtuh seketika, rasa marah, kecewa, sedih, semuanya menjadi satu.

Jun dan Wonwoo yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing harus terganggu oleh seorang polisi yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka untuk membicarakan beberapa hal. Awalnya mereka terkejut dan banyak sekali pertanyaan di benak yang tertahan, namun mereka memilih mengikuti langkah sang polisi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan sejak polisi melakukan investigasi lebih lanjut –sehubungan dengan Minghao dan Wonwoo yang keadaannya sudah membaik- Minghao pun ditahan polisi. Terbukti dari beberapa jenazah korban yang sudah di autopsi, polisi menemukan kecocokan DNA korban dengan sang pelaku utama yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Minghao.

Saat persidangan berlangsung, disimpulkan bahwa Minghao sebagai tersangka utama dan dengan jujur Minghao mengakui semua kejahatannya. Bahkan kejahatan disaat ia kecil yang membuat Tuan Xu sangat terkejut. Minghao pun dijatuhi hukum berlapis namun masih diperhitungkan beberapa hal karena usianya yang masih tergolong dibawah umur dan terbukti dari hasil analisa dokter bahwa saat itu kesehatan psikis Minghao tidak begitu baik.

Semua yang menyaksikan persidangan itu terharu akan kejujuran Minghao dan beberapa diantaranya bahkan sampai menangis mengasihani hal yg menimpa Minghao. Walaupun beberapa orang yang anggota keluarganya pernah menjadi korban justru mengumpat di dalam hati karena keputusan peradilan yang dianggap ringan dan tidak sebanding dengan peraasaan kehilangan mereka.

Pandangan Minghao bertemu dengan mata jernih Wonwoo yang tajam, tanpa diduga Minghao menyunggingkan senyum tipis penuh ketulusan dan mengucapkan "Mianhae. Gomawo." tanpa suara.

Wonwoo yang melihat itu awalnya terpaku, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia membalas senyuman Minghao dan senyumannya semakin lebar saat merasakan tangan yang merangkul pinggangnya mengerat.

"Kau lega hyung?" tanya namja tinggi dengan gigi taring khasnya yang sangat tampan.

"Hu'um. Aku lega Mingyu-ya, sungguh."jawab Wonwoo menyunggingkan senyuman manis yang begitu tulus, membuat Mingyu –kekasihnya yang berbeda sekolah dengannya- ikut senang melihat senyum manis kekasih tercintanya telah kembali. Mingyu pun memeluk erat wonwoo, mengelus belakang kepalanya perlahan dan mengecup dahinya lembut. Wonwoo yang menerima perlakuan Mingyu pun memejamkan mata, menikmati kehangatan yang disalurkan bibir Mingyu dikeningnya.

"Aku juga lega. Terima kasih hyung, terima kasih telah sehat kembali. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika kau hilang dari sisiku. Jangan lagi, jangan lagi seperti kemarin. Kumohon." ucap Mingyu dengan wajah yang memancarkan ketulusan cintanya untuk Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan dan menangkup pipi Mingyu.

"Tidak akan lagi, aku janji. Dan terima kasih sudah selalu disampingku Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo pun berinisiatif mencium bibir Mingyu dan melumatnya pelan. Mingyu yang awalnya kaget lama-lama membalas dan mulai mendominasi ciuman tersebut. Keduanya pun larut dalam ciuman manis dan diselingi senyum kecil di kedua bibir yg menyatu. Tidak memedulikan pendapat orang di sekitar mereka.

Lain Mingyu, lain lagi dengan Jun. Biarpun posisi Minghao sebagai tersangka, tapi hal tersebut tidak mengurangi rasa cintanya terhadap Minghao. Justru rasa ingin melindunginya semakin membuncah. Karena Jun yakin di hati kecilnya, pelaku yang membunuh itu hanyalah jiwa hitam dari diri Minghao dan ia yakin bahwa Minghao yang sebenarnya hanyalah sosok manusia yang terjebak di dalam rasa traumanya sendiri.

Meskipun Minghao melupakannya, Jun tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Ia tidak berharap bahwa Minghao akan mengingat semua tentangnya, ia justru bertekad jika ia akan membuat kenangan baru untuk Minghao yang jauh lebih indah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, Jun benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk tidak memaksakan ingatan Minghao kembali dan justru mengukir kenangan yang indah untuk Minghao. Tanpa terasa Jun sudah lulus beberapa tahun lalu. Keluarga korban juga sudah memaafkan Minghao, selain itu Tuan Xu juga bertanggung jawab penuh kepada keluarga korban sehingga keadaan pun berangsur membaik.

Walau awalnya Minghao merasa asing dengan kehadiran Jun tapi seiring waktu berlalu ia mengakui bahwa ia luluh juga dengan keteguhan Jun dalam menunjukan eksistensi dirinya pada Minghao. Mereka pun sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih –menurut Minghao saja, karena secara logika sebenarnya mereka memang sudah menjadi kekasih dari sebelum Minghao amnesia- dan keluarga kedua bilah pihak pun setuju saja.

Meskipun masa lalu Minghao terbilang cukup kelam, namun dengan segala kegigihannya Jun bisa meyakinkan keluarganya bahwa Minghao yang terbaik untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah tepat tahun terakhir Minghao di balik jeruji besi, ia dijemput sang ayah dan kedua orangtua Jun, namun ia tidak melihat keberadaan Jun.

Di perjalanan pulang, Minghao pun diturunkan di sebuah taman yang sepi.

"Hm appa? Kenapa kita berhenti disini?" tanya Minghao menampilkan raut wajah penuh kebingungan. Melihat ayahnya dan orangtua Jun menampilkan wajah yang menahan senyum membuat kerutan di dahi Minghao semakin dalam.

"Appa~" tanpa sadar Minghao mengeluarkan sikap menggemaskannya dengan merengek pada sang ayah. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, lepaslah tawa ketiga orang berusia paruh baya di mobil tersebut.

"Sudah, kau turun saja ya? Nanti kau juga akan tahu." Ucap Tuan Xu misterius sambil mengerlingkan matanya jahil.

Minghao pun menurut lalu ia turun dari mobil dan berjalan mengitari taman di komplek perumahan yang cukup luas itu. Sepasang bola mata jernih yang menampilkan raut kebingungan benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan, jika saja tubuhnya tidak setinggi itu mungkin orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya akan menganggap bahwa Minghao adalah murid sekolah dasar yang kehilangan orangtuanya.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari, pandangannya jatuh pada seseorang yang sedang duduk membelakanginya di salah satu bangku taman. Bukan karena rambutnya yang _nyentrik_ ataupun pakaiannya yang aneh, tapi ini semata-mata karena ia kenal betul postur tubuh sosok tersebut dan ia yakin bahwa ia tidak salah orang. Maka dengan segera Minghao menghampiri orang tersebut, belum sampai di tempat tiba-tiba sosok tersebut berdiri dan membalikan tubuhnya hingga mereka bertatapan. Sosok itu mendekati Minghao hingga mereka berhadapan dengan jarak satu meter.

Kecanggungan melingkupi keadaan disekitar mereka. Karena tidak mau semakin terlarut dalam keheningan yang membingungkan, Minghao pun angkat bicara.

"Jun hyung?"

". . ."

Ehem Jun hyung… Langitnya cerah ya?" oke, rasanya Minghao ingin menguburkan kepalanya kedalam tanah saja. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh mengatakan hal tersebut, menunduk guna menyembunyikan wajah adalah opsi yang dipilihnya sekarang. Semburat merah sudah menjalar dipipinya membuat Minghao semakin terlihat menggemaskan. Jun yang melihat betapa lucunya Minghao pun berusaha menggigit pipinya dari dalam guna menahan tawa yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Ya… begitulah." Jawab Jun seadanya –berlagak tidak peduli-

Dalam hatinya Minghao merutuk sikap Jun yang seperti itu, ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan keadaan canggung begini. 'Kenapa Jun hyung tidak peka juga sih?!' rutuknya.

"Pfftthahaha aigoo aigoo haha Minghao wajahmu!" karena tidak tahan melihat betapa lucunya Minghao yang mem _pout_ kan bibir, akhirnya Jun melepaskan tawanya juga. Minghao yang jengkel pun mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ish! Kenapa malah mentertawakan ku sih? Hyung menyebalkan."

Karena tidak ingin merusak rencana yang sudah disusunnya, akhirnya Jun mengalah dan mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik tubuhnya –yang baru Minghao sadari bahwa sedari awal mereka berhadapan, kedua tangan Jun sembunyi di belakang.

Detik berikutnya mata Minghao terbelalak ketika melihat sebuket bunga mawar merah dan kotak beludru kecil berwarna merah marun berada di tangan Jun. Jun melangkah mendekati Minghao dan ketika jarak mereka hanya beberapa jengkal saja, Jun sudah berlutut sambil memegang tangan kiri Minghao. Dikecupkan punggung tangan itu dengan lembut. Saat Jun mendongakan kepala matanya bersibobrok dengan sepasang mata terindah yang pernah ia lihat di dunia tengah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tahu aku bukanlah orang yang sempurna, apalagi romantis. Tapi kau tahu sejak awal kita bertemu saat kecil, di detik itu juga aku bertekat akan selalu disampingmu. Namun saat itu aku hanyalah anak kecil lugu yang bahkan belum mengerti arti perasaanku sesungguhnya. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar paham arti dari perasaan itu." Jun berhenti guna menarik napas dan menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdentum begitu kencang seolah-olah akan melompat dari tempatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Wo ai ni Xu Minghao. _Will you marry me?I_ " ucap Jun penuh ketegasan dengan raut penuh keyakinan.

Minghao termenung, sedangkan tangan kanan Jun makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan kiri Minghao. Jun benar-benar gugup, ia merasakan kakinya lemas seperti jelly. Untung saja posisinya yang berlutut cukup membantunya. Sesungguhnya Minghao termenung karena ia merasa _déjà vu_ dengan kalimat Jun barusan. Selang detik berikutnya, Minghao merasakan kegelapan dan tubuhnya lebih ringan.

"MINGHAO!"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden pingsannya Minghao di taman, Jun dengan segera membawanya pulang. Sesampainya di rumah, sontak saja Tuan Xu beserta kedua orangtua Jun yang masih bertamu menjadi panik melihat keadaan Minghao. Namun Jun menghiraukan berbagai pertanyaan karena ia masih fokus menggendong Minghao secara _bridal-style_ untuk ditidurkan di kamarnya. Tuan Xu yang cepat tanggap segera menelpon dokter Choi, dokter pribadi keluarga Xu.

Setelah beberapa menit Minghao diperiksa, dokter Choi pun angkat bicara pada ayah Minghao.

"Minghao-ssi baik-baik saja, anda tidak perlu cemas Tuan Xu. Ini gejala wajar yang terjadi pada sebagian besar pasien yang mengalami amnesia bersifat sementara. Saya memprediksi bahwa saat Minghao-ssi bangun nanti, mungkin ada beberapa memori yang timbul di pikirannya dan itu pasti menimbulkan rasa pening. Jadi saya mengimbau agar Minghao-ssi istirahat yang cukup dan minum obat dengan teratur." Jelas dokter Choi panjang lebar. Tuan Xu dan Jun yang berada di dalam kamar pun mendesah lega.

"Terima kasih banyak dokter Choi."

"Iya sama-sama. Obatnya sudah saya titipkan pada Jun-ssi. Baiklah, karena sudah tidak ada keperluan saya pamit undur diri dahulu."

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu, mari saya antar. Jun-ah, ahjussi titip Minghao ya."

"Ne ahjussi."

Cklek.

Pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup kembali telah menelan kedua punggung orang tersebut menandai kepergian mereka.

"Hah~ Kenapa kau suka sekali membuat orang khawatir Minghao-ya?" monolog Jun sambil sebelah tangannya memegang tangan Minghao dan tangannya yang lain mengelus permukaan halus pipi kiri Minghao.

"Kau sangat ahli membuatku seperti terkena serangan jantung. Dasar anak nakal." Senyum tipis yang sangat tampan tersungging di sudut bibir Jun, sungguh apa yang dikatakannya benar-benar dari hati yang terdalam. Jun merasa sangat panik melihat Minghao pingsan tadi, segala macam pikiran negatif merengsek masuk ke dalam benaknya. Diraihnya salah satu tangan Minghao, digenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu dikecupnya dengan begitu lembut penuh perasaan.

Tuan Xu yang sudah mengantar dokter Choi, sekaligus orangtua Jun yang berpamitan pulang, sudah kembali dan sekarang ia tengah berdiri di pintu kamar Minghao yang tidak tertutup rapat. Ia ingin masuk namun diurungkan niatnya tersebut melihat ketulusan Jun yang begitu mencintai Minghao. Ah rasanya Tuan Xu bisa benar-benar lega apabila melepas Minghao ke dalam pelukan Jun.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Ektós Elénchou

(εκτός ελέγχου)

Cast :: Junhui, Minghao, Wonwoo dan sisanya temukan sendiri ya xD

Genre :: Thriller, romance

Rate :: T+

Warning :: Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!School-life.

Summary :: Petaka apa yang akan terjadi jika seseorang tidak bisa membedakan antara cinta dan obsesi?

Disclaimer :: Cast disini semuanya milik Tuhan YME, orangtuanya, dan diri mereka masing-masing. Yang milik saya cuma ceritanya aja.

Kalau ada kesamaan, itu murni karena ketidaksengajaan.

ddideubeogeo17 present

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

 _Minghao kecil terjatuh ketika berlari di sebuah taman, ia adalah anak yang baru pindah di komplek perumahan itu. Minghao duduk di sembarang tempat tanpa memedulikan pandangan orang-orang, namun ketika sibuk dengan rasa perih di lututnya tiba-tiba atensinya beralih pada sepasang sepatu di hadapannya. Ia mendongak dan menemukan pahatan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna melekat di wajah anak itu. Minghao kecil tertegun dan tidak sadar saat tiba-tiba anak itu mengajaknya berkenalan dan mengantarnya pulang ke rumah._

 _Sejak kejadian ditolong oleh anak itu, Minghao pun selalu melewatkan harinya bersama dia. Membuatnya melupakan sejenak kebencian pada sosok ibunya._

 _Berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, dan tidak terasa sudah memasuki bulan kelima sejak mereka bertemu di taman saat itu, Wen Junhui –nama anak yang menolong Minghao dan bertransformasi menjadi sahabat terdekat Minghao- pun mengatakan sebuah kalimat,_

" _Xu Minghao. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu, sebagai seseorang yang berharga bagimu sampai kapanpun. Pegang janjiku ya!" ucap Jun sambil mengarahkan jari kelingking tangan kanan ke arah Minghao, dan Minghao kecil menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke tangan Jun dengan wajah memerah malu._

 _Bertahun-tahun Jun dan Minghao bagaikan lem dan perangko yang tidak pernah terpisahkan, diperkuat dengan jarak rumah mereka yang begitu dekat membuat mereka sering menginap di rumah satu sama lain._

 _._

 _._

" _Annyeong haseyo, namaku Xu Minghao. Aku berasal dari China, tapi aku sudah lama tinggal di Korea. Mohon bantuannya."_

 _._

 _._

" _YAK! Jangan memukul kepalaku Xu Minghao! Aigoo kecerdasanku bisa berkurang sekian persen jika kau memukulku terus!"_

" _Haha kau pantas mendapatkannya Seokmin-ah!"_

" _Diam kau Jeon Jungkook! Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan Minghao. Memang yang paling baik padaku hanya Bambam saja."_

" _Aku? Aku tidak baik padamu kok, buktinya sekarang tanganku gatal ingin menjitakmu juga."_

" _Pfthahahahaha"_

" _Hahahaha let's high five with me, Bam!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Xu Minghao! Ayo bangun pemalas. Aigoo apa kau rela melewatkan pagi hari yang indah ini, huh?"_

" _Ck, diamlah Junhui hyung! Aku masih mengantuk. Jika kau ingin berolahraga pagi, sendirian saja sana. Aku benar-benar rindu bantal dan kasurku!"_

" _Tidak tidak. Pokoknya kau harus ikut, ini akhir minggu Hao. Kapan lagi kau bisa berolahraga di pagi hari selain di hari libur seperti ini? Ayo bangun! Jangan seperti kukang pemalas begitu. Kajja!"_

" _Arghhh! Ne ne~ YAK JANGAN MENARIK BAJU BELAKANGKU! HYUNG AKU BISA JALAN SENDIRI! YAAKKKKK"_

 _._

 _._

 _BRAK!_

" _YAK XU MINGHAO! Apa-apaan kau? Kau ingin hukuman kita ditambah oleh Ahn saem, huh?"_

" _Hah Ya Tuhan. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Harusnya aku sudah sampai di rumah menikmati kue buatan Wen eomma."_

" _Hentikan keluhanmu dan pel lantai dengan benar."_

" _Tutup mulutmu dan berhenti mengomentari setiap perkataanku."_

" _Xu Minghao kau su-hmmpp"_

" _Kerja bagus Bambam, bekap saja mulut Lee-berisik-Seokmin itu agar tetap diam. Hahahmmp"_

" _Maafkan aku ya Hao, sebagai teman yang baik, aku memilih membantu Bambam membuat suasana kondusif dengan cara membekapmu juga. Ayolah ini kan kesalahan kita bersama karena datang terlambat ke sekolah. Ya memang salah kita karena terjaga semalaman untuk tanding games yang berarti hukumannya juga hukuman bersama. Jadi berhenti berulah dan kerjakan tugas masing-masing." Ucap Jungkook panjang lebar._

" _Yeap aku setuju sekali padamu Jungkook-ah." Tambah Bambam dengan cengirannya._

 _Dengan sebelah tangan yang masih membekap mulut kedua temannya, Jungkook dan Bambam melakukan high five dengan tangan satunya yang bebas sambil terkekeh geli pada Seokmin dan Minghao._

 _._

 _._

 _TIK TOK TIK TOK_

" _Eungh~"_

" _Eoh? Kau sudah bangun? Aigoo… Apa kau haus Minghao-ya?"_

" _Jun hyung? Sedang apa disini?"_

 _CTAK!_

" _Aw! Sakit! Apa salahku? Kenapa menjitakku?"_

" _Salahmu? Banyak! Pertama, kau tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Kedua, kau tidak memberi kabar apapun baik pada ayahmu ataupun padaku. Ketiga, kau tidak bisa dihubungi. Keempat, kau datang dalam keadaan basah kuyup karena kehujanan. Kelima, kau pingsan dihadapanku. Dan masih banyak lagi, apa perlu kusebut satu-satu eoh?!"_

" _Ck hyung bicaranya pelan-pelan saja bisa? Kepalaku semakin pening mendengar ocehanmu."_

" _Kau benar-benar!"_

 _Minghao memejamkan matanya membayangkan bahwa ia akan mendapat jitakan dahsyat kedua, namun sepuluh detik ia masih tidak merasakan apapun. Akhirnya Minghao membuka matanya dan terkejut saat Jun sudah berada tepat dihadapannya dan memandang lekat matanya. Tepat detik berikutnya Jun mengecup kening Minghao dengan lembut._

" _Jangan. Pernah. Membuatku. Khawatir. Lagi. Arraseo?" tekan Jun di setiap kata dengan suara seraknya._

 _Minghao yang masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya pun hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan rona kemerahan melekat di wajahnya._

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lima jam sejak kepergian dokter Choi, langit yang tengah menumpahkan air pun membuat suasana semakin menyendu. Jun yang terbuai akhirnya menyerah dan jatuh ke alam bawah sadarnya setelah beberapa jam dimana sebelumnya ia bertekad untuk tetap terjaga.

"Eungh~ shh"

Jun yang baru saja memasuki alam mimpinya merasa terusik oleh suara lenguhan seseorang, dengan terpaksa membuka matanya. Namun ia sungguh tidak menyesal, karena Minghao menunjukan tanda akan bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya dan Jun bangga jika ia menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat Minghao ketika ia sadar.

"Haus~" rengek Minghao. Secepat kedipan mata Jun sudah bergerak gesit mengambil segelas air putih yang memang sudah disediakan di meja nakas. Dengan perlahan Jun membantu menopang punggung Minghao agar bersandar, memposisikan Minghao agar ia duduk dengan nyaman. Setelah Minghao melepas dahaganya, Jun segera menaruh gelas tersebut di tempat semula dan mulai mengusap lembut kepala Minghao. Dua pasang mata bertemu dan saling terpaku, tanpa sadar mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan karena telah menakdirkan mereka untuk bertemu dalam satu garis takdir meskipun penuh liku.

Minghao seolah-olah tertampar oleh berbagai macam kilasan yang ada dimimpinya tadi. tanpa disadarinya, jemari Jun sudah mengusap pipinya lembut dan Minghao baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah meneteskan air mata.

"Kenapa, hm? Apa ada yang sakit? Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Jun dengan penuh kelembutan.

". . ."

"Y-ya Minghao-ya? Waeyo? Kenapa kau malah menangis? Hei katakan sesuatu! Jangan diam dan membuatku semakin khawatir."

BRUK!

"M-ming-minghao?" Ucap Jun tergagap. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kaget saat kekasih yang begitu dicintai tersadar dari pingsannya dan menangis, lalu langsung memelukmu dengan begitu erat? Jun sungguh bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi sekarang. Namun ia begitu tidak tega melihat betapa terisaknya Minghao dalam pelukannya, pada akhirnya Jun meluruhkan egonya untuk bertanya dan lebih memilih memeluk balik Minghao dengan segala kehangatan yang ia punya.

Detik jam berlalu tanpa terasa bagi mereka yang menikmati waktu, begitu pula bagi sepasang anak adam yang masih betah duduk di kasur dengan posisi berpelukan.

"Minghao-ya?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ne~"

"Lalu, kenapa kau menangis?" Jun bertanya dengan penasaran. Sungguh, ia hanya begitu mengkhawatirkan Minghao.

"Hyung. . ."

"Iya?"

"Jun hyung. . ."

"Apa?"

"Wen Junhui hyung. . ."

CUP!

". . ."

"Hei! Xu Minghao! Kau kenapa menunjukan ekspresi _shock_ begitu? Kau tidak menyukainya? Mianhae~"

"Bu-bukan. Aku…"

"Apa? Hei, tatap mataku dan katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan." Jun pun melonggarkan pelukan mereka agar ia bisa lebih leluasa memandang dua bola mata indah di hadapannya.

"Aku mengingat semuanya." Lirih Minghao sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Me-mengingat apa?" entah Jun yang merasa telinganya rusak atau apa, ia hanya takut hal yang didengarnya hanya sebuah ilusi dan pada kenyataannya membuat harapan kosong untuknya.

"Mengingat semuanya. Semua."

GREP

Kurang dari sedetik Jun langsung membawa Minghao ke dalam dekapan hangatnya sambil berkali-kali mengecup kepalanya sayang seraya mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan.

"Hyung…" suara imut khas Minghao memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"Ne? Ada apa Minghao-ya?" tanya Jun sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Apa hyung tidak penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan aku berikan?"

"Hah? Jawaban? Memang aku bertanya apa? Seingatku dari tadi aku tidak bertanya apapun." Jun benar-benar tidak ingat ia sudah bertanya pada Minghao, ia pun hanya memasang wajah polosnya.

"Ish hyung menyebalkan!" dahi Minghao mengerut dalam menandakan ia sedang kesal dan akhirnya ia berbaring untuk menyembukan seluruh tubuhnya di balik selimut.

"Hey hey ya! Kenapa? Apa hyung salah bicara? Aigoo jangan merajuk seperti ini. Kau kan tahu meskipun hyung tampan tapi hyung bukan orang yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Jadi katakan _to the point_ saja padaku."

"ANDWAE!" suara teriakan Minghao jelas teredam karena ia merapatkan selimutnya ke wajah.

5 detik. . .

10 detik. . .

20 detik. . .

Minghao yang merasa pengap dan penasaran karena tiba-tiba hening, membuka perlahan selimutnya dan. . .

"WUAAA!"

"Ahahahaha hajima! Hyung jinjja! Geli haha! Sudah.. Jebal.. haha h-hyung hen-hentikan! Kyaaahaha!"

"Tidak akan! Rasakan seranganku!"

Tawa Minghao membaur dengan kekehan Jun yang begitu puas melihat wajah menggemaskan Minghao.

SRET

". . ."

". . ."

"H-hyung? Bi-bisakah kau menyingkir dari atas tubuhku?" wajah Minghao sudah nyaris memerah sempurna mengingat kalimat yang dilontarkannya barusan. Karena mereka berdua sibuk bercanda, mereka baru menyadari posisi yang sangat _awkward_ dan jika dilihat sangat _ambigu_. Minghao yang berada di bawah kungkungan kedua lengan Jun hanya mampu mengalihkan penglihatannya pada sekitar asalkan bukan sepasang mata yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Hyu-hmppp" Jun secara refleks membungkam bibir _kissable_ Minghao dengan bibirnya sendiri. Jun benar-benar tidak memedulikan apapun lagi dan yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah rasa manis yang ia rasakan dari bibir kekasihnya.

"Hmmpp hyu-hmpp su-sudahhh"

Bukannya berhenti Jun justru semakin gencar menghisap belahan bibir di depannya. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya berupa lumatan mulai terasa semakin panas disaat lidah Jun dengan sukses menerobos dan menyapa lidah Minghao. _French kiss._ Satu kata yang sebenarnya baik Jun ataupun Minghao belum pernah melakukannya, namun mereka sudah seperti orang yang _pro_ walau hanya mengikuti _instinct._

"Hah hahh~ hah" selang beberapa menit kemudian, ciuman mereka terlepas. Jun memposisikan dirinya disebelah sang kekasih, dengan satu tangannya yang menjadi alas kepala Minghao dan lengan kanannya yang melingkar indah di pinggang Minghao.

"Jadi sekarang jawab aku, memang aku bertanya apa padamu?" sontak saja pertanyaan tersebut membuat kedua bola mata Minghao melebar dan membuat bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Hyung benar-benar tidak ingat?" dan Minghao hanya mendapat gelengan dari kekasihnya.

"Ck! Percuma tampan jika otaknya lamban." Ketus Minghao.

"Yak! Apa mak-"

"Pertanyaanyang _willyoumarryme_?"

"Hah? Pelankan sedikit, aku tidak mengerti Minghao-ya~" rengek Jun karena sesungguhnya Minghao bicara begitu cepat dan tidak terdengar jelas.

"Ish! Pertanyaan di taman sebelum aku pingsan. Aish! Sudahlah lupakan." Minghao membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Jun sambil menggerutu, tidak habis pikir kekasihnya yang berwajah tampan bak pangeran memiliki otak yang _loading_ nya sangat lambat.

Kedua mata Jun membola dan dia tersenyum tipis memerhatikan puncak kepala Minghao. Jun bergegas memeluk Minghao dari belakang, mengeratkan pelukannya untuk kemudian berbisik di telinga orang yang begitu ia cintai.

" _Will you marry me, Xu Minghao?_ " CUP! Kalimatnya diakhiri dengan kecupan penuh rasa sayang di pelipis Minghao.

Minghao segera membalikan tubuhnya lagi dan mereka berhadapan. Dengan malu-malu Minghao menganggukan kepalanya perlahan dan langsung memeluk Jun erat. Segera menyembukan wajahnya di dada bidang lelaki bermarga Wen didepannya.

"Aigoo! Sungguh, meskipun aku sudah yakin pasti diterima, tetap saja melihat mu menjawab dengan menggemaskan begini membuatku menahan diri untuk tidak 'memakanmu' sebelum hari pernikahan tiba-AW! Kenapa mencubit perutku?! Sakit sayang~"

"DIAMLAH!" Teriak Minghao dengan suara teredam di dada Jun. Jun yang mendapati Minghao dalam mode malunya hanya terkekeh sambil mengeratkan pelukan mereka dan mengusap belakang kepala Minghao dengan penuh perasaan.

Mereka larut dalam suasana nyaman yang mereka ciptakan sendiri tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang ikut bahagia melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari dua anak tersebut.

"Terima kasih Tuhan sudah mempersatukan mereka kembali seutuhnya." Ucap Tuan Xu, ya benar. Sosok yang mengintip dari celah pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat adalah ayah Xu Minghao.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan sejak diterimanya lamaran Jun oleh Minghao, mereka langsung mengadakan pernikahan secara sederhana namun tetap terkesan anggun dan indah. Meskipun disiapkan begitu cepat, tapi sejauh ini semuanya berjalan dengan semestinya. Salahkan saja Wen Junhui yang begitu menggebu-gebu dan tidak sabar untuk mengesahkan hubungannya dengan Minghao di mata negara dan di hadapan Tuhan.

Semua orang sudah penasaran dengan penampilan Xu Minghao, karena lelaki bermarga Wen yang mengenakan tuksedo hitam dengan kemeja putih sudah berdiri di altar. Siap menyambut pasangan hidup yang sangat dicintainya.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok namja manis dengan balutan pakaian serba putih dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Digandeng sang ayah -Tuan Xu, untuk diserahkan kepada pendamping hidupnya yang sudah lebih dulu berdiri di altar.

"Aku titipkan Minghao padamu. Jaga dia." Bisik Tuan Xu saat menyerahkan tangan Minghao pada Jun.

"Tentu, abeoji." Jawab Jun penuh keyakinan.

Saat mereka berdua telah berdiri di hadapan pastur, mereka siap melakukan pemberkatan dengan janji sehidup semati.

"Kepada Wen Junhui, bersediakah anda menerima dan menjaga Xu Minghao sebagai pendamping hidup anda dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit sampai akhir hayat?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Kepada Xu Minghao, bersediakah anda menerima dan menjaga Xu Minghao sebagai pendamping hidup anda dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit sampai akhir hayat?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Sekarang kalian berdua telah resmi menjadi pasangan yang sah di hadapan Tuhan. Selamat dan kalian diperkenankan mencium pasangannya."

Suasana haru menyelimuti keluarga Wen dan keluarga Xu beserta seluruh tamu yang menyaksikan upacara sakral yang diharapkan hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup itu.

Minghao yang tengah menahan degup jantungnya sangat tidak fokus hingga tidak menyadari bahwa wajah Jun semakin mendekat.

CUP

Minghao baru kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya saat merasakan benda kenyal yang menubruk lembut bibirnya dan mulai melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Minghao yang malu sekaligus panik hanya menepuk dada Jun cukup keras. Dan ketika bibir mereka terpisah menyisakan jarak, Minghao langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada orang-orang selama itu bukan Jun. Jun yang melihat kelakuan pasangannya pun sudah mati-matian menahan hasrat dimana hormonnya tiba-tiba bergejolak ingin merasakan –uhuk- _olahraga malam_ bersama Minghao.

Minghao mengedarkan pandangan dan bertemu beberapa orang yang dikenalnya. Ya, ia melihat ketiga sahabatnya, Jungkook, Seokmin, dan Bambam tengah melempar senyum padanya. Tidak lupa dengan masing-masing lelaki yang duduk disamping mereka bertiga, ah Minghao tahu. Mereka pasti kekasih dari ketiga sahabatnya. Banyak yang dilewatkan selama ia berada di balik jeruji besi, namun ketiga sahabatnya memilih berdamai dengan masa lalu Minghao dan tetap menjalin hubungan persahabatan yang begitu erat.

Di sudut bangku ia melihat Wonwoo. Iya, Jeon Wonwoo yang pernah disakitinya karena kegelapan yang saat itu menyelimuti akal sehatnya. Ia bertatapan dengan Wonwoo dan pemuda _emo_ tersebut melemparkan senyuman manisnya, membuat Minghao ikut menarik dua sudut bibirnya penuh ketulusan. Pandangan Minghao jatuh pada balita laki-laki berusia sekitar dua tahun yang dipangku Wonwoo, dan seorang pria tampan dengan gigi taring menonjol yang diketahuinya bernama Mingyu. Ah iya benar, pantas saja. Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah menikah saat Minghao masih berada di jeruji besi, namun dengan lapang dada Wonwoo yang memang sudah memaafkan Minghao pun mengunjungi dan memberi undangan pernikahannya dengan Mingyu. Dan namja kecil itu pastilah anak mereka.

CUP!

"Eh?" Minghao kaget karena merasa sebelah pipinya dikecup.

"Kau melamunkan apa hm? Ayo kita ke taman belakang gereja ini, kita akan melaksanakan resepsi disana."

"Ah iya.." jawab Minghao begitu canggung.

Melihat betapa meronanya wajah sang pasangan, Jun berniat menjahili Minghao dengan membisikan sesuatu.

"Kau melamunkan malam pertama kita ya? Tenang saja, tidak usah dikhayalkan. Karena selepas resepsi yang hanya formalitas ini, aku akan langsung mempraktekkannya padamu. Fiuh~" bisik Jun diakhiri dengan tiupan di telinga Minghao.

SYUT!

"AW! Sakit Wen Minghao!" teriak Jun yang lagi-lagi mendapat cubitan di perutnya. Orang-orang yang memerhatikan pengantin baru itu pun hanya tertawa geli melihat 'keharmonisan' mereka.

"Dasar _byuntae_!" selepas itu Minghao pun meninggalkan Jun yang masih mengusap bekas cubitan mautnya dengan penuh senyuman manis.

' _I love you so much, Wen Junhui.'_ Bisik Minghao dalam hati sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dewasa ini cinta dan benci sudah menjadi istilah umum yang sering terdengar._

 _Orang-orang beranggapan bahwa perbedaan cinta dan benci sangatlah tipis, namun acapkali berakhir dengan manis._

 _Namun, bagaimana jika cinta dan obsesi?_

 _Sesungguhnya perbedaan yang lebih tipis adalah cinta dan obsesi, hanya bedanya hal tersebut lebih sering berakhir dengan tragedi._

" _Ektós Elénchou", tidak terkendali._

 _Iya, obsesi sering membuat seseorang menjadi tidak terkendali dan pada akhirnya menimbulkan tragedi mengerikan._

 _Namun percayalah, bahwa rasa cinta yang murni dan penuh ketulusan akan memberikan kebahagiaan kekal sekalipun dalam prosesnya diiringi oleh benci dan obsesi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

THE END

*Hai semua~ woah akhirnya ff ini berakhir…

**Tadaaa~ akhirnya happy ending. Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah sempet baca, baik yang menyempatkan ngasih review ataupun untuk para siders, esvi tetep seneng karena kalian udah mau baca cerita yang masih banyak kekurangan ini.

***Btw pas esvi ngebuat Minghao, Seokmin, Jungkook, dan Bambam jadi sahabat di ff ini, mereka belum keliatan interaksinya di dunia nyata. Jadi pas momen mereka bertebaran mulai akhir tahun kemarin, dan ternyata di dunia nyata seakrab itu bahkan punya group chat khusus 97line, aku seneng banget . /curcol/ /abaikan/

****Oke, daripada aku kebanyakan ngomong, kayanya cukup sekian. Aku berharap nantinya aku bisa muncul dengan cerita yang kualitasnya lebih baik lagi. See you^^~


End file.
